One Candle
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: "Normally, I can't sleep without my room being filled with light. But when I was with Ciel, one candle was enough. At least, until the night when IT happened and changed everything." Alois POV, Alois/Ciel, mpreg. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! New fic! I've recently-ish become obsessed with Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and I've been casted as Alois Trancy in my cosplay group. So, naturally, he became my favorite character. ^^ Anywho, this is actually based off of an Alois/Ciel roleplay between me and a friend of mine. The first five paragraphs are a summary of the events that we wrote out happening leading up to the start of this particular story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters associated with it. (If I did, Alois wouldn't have died.)

Warnings: Hm... mentions of boy love, violence-ish, and some possible OOCness

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One **

Months have passed since the best and worst week of my life. My faithful demon butler, Claude, had abused the trust I so blindly put in him and poisoned me. I was dying. But then I went to the only person I felt that I could truly trust: Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel treated it as a case for his so-called investigating skills, but even I could tell that it meant more to him than that, that I meant more.

It had taken him nearly a week to find an antidote. In that time, I had fallen into a sort of comatose state and nearly died. But we had grown close, and I even think he truly loves me. At least, I hope he does. Anyways, he found the antidote and blamed Claude for poisoning me. At that point, it was obvious that my butler had tried to kill me. Ciel commanded his own butler, Sebastian, to "take care" of Claude. Which we all know meant to kill him.

I panicked at the thought of losing my butler, losing the means to obtain my ultimate goals. So I did the only thing that could have distracted Sebastian from killing Claude. I stabbed Ciel. I didn't mean to kill him. And I didn't, thankfully. But needless to say, he wasn't all too happy about the gash in his stomach. As retaliation, Ciel shot me. Obviously, he didn't succeed in killing me, otherwise I probably wouldn't be telling you about this right now. In fact, my lover had ordered Sebastian to make sure I didn't die. He'd still scared the crap out of me, waving his gun around like some depraved mad man.

Oh, we're friends again. _Very _close friends. We made up after I explained why I'd stabbed him and he explained why he shot me. Needless to say, both of us weren't feeling too great. So, we took a vacation to Japan with Ciel's ex-fiancée. It was fairly boring. The only moderately exciting thing that happened was when Claude came to kill me, and Ciel woke up. A small battle of sorts ensued, ending with Ciel taking a knife to the side for me. I still feel horrible about that.

Finally, though, we returned to England. Ciel agreed to let me go back to my own mansion for the first time in nearly a month. He said that I was finally recovered enough from the poison and the gunshot to fend for myself (for the most part). Things were going well now, though it was difficult without Claude to help me. He hadn't shown up since fleeing Japan. That was about two months ago.

"Hannah," I called. My maid entered my bedroom. It seems she wasn't as incompetent as I had originally believed. She was better than those other three demons, at least. "I am tired. Prepare me for bed."

Hannah curtsied and did as I commanded, tucking me into my covers. "Is there anything else, your highness?" I shook my head and she left.

I sighed and turned onto my side, wincing as the bullet wound stung painfully. It had been too long since I'd seen Ciel. I missed him. But…was it Ciel I missed? Or was it…Claude? Troubled, I fell asleep, my gut twisting with a mysterious apprehension.

* * *

My apologies for the shortness. This was just meant as a summary/intro into the actual story. Just to warn you, the next chapter is a little graphic. You can skip it if you don't want to read it. ^^;

Please review!

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Your encouragement helped me overcome my writing block and finish the sixth chapter! (Yes, I have much more written. I just need to type it.) Cookies to all of you!

As I warned, this is the graphic chapter. Skip if you don't want to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. This should not come as a surprise to any of you.

Warnings: Rape, shota, yaoi, violence. Dark themes. Etc. Don't like? Don't read and don't flame.

Enjoy! (...if you can.)

* * *

I was woken by the sound of rustling cloth near my bed. When I opened my eyes, it was still dark, so it could not have been one of my servants; they would never wake me up before morning.

Wait. It was dark. Too dark. The candles were gone. I was alone in the darkness. My heart started beating too hard, too fast as it suddenly became hard for me to breathe. The shadows…they were everywhere. Coming to get me!

I stopped, noticing a darker shadow that moved to form the silhouette of a man standing beside my bed. Wait, who was that? A kidnapper? It was too dark to make out who it was, or even if I knew them at all.

"Who are you?" I demanded, sitting up. "What do you want?" I tried to sound commanding, but my voice trembled with fear.

The figure sprang forward at an inhuman speed and pinned me to the bed. It was only due to the close proximity of our faces that I could see who it was.

"C-Claude?" I stammered, trying not to show my fear. The last time I had been alone with my butler, he had poisoned me and erased my memory. "Claude, what are you _doing_? Get off of me!"

My butler ignored me and went for my throat, grazing the skin with his teeth and licking it. I shivered, automatically moving my head to give him better access. I'd waited and all but begged for this sort of attention from Claude. But, I realized as he unbuttoned my nightshirt, not like this. This was out of my control, and I was _not _liking it.

"C-Claude! I order you to stop!" I cried, gasping as he bit my neck roughly. "N-now!"

Again, I was disregarded by my servant, though I'd given him a direct order. This was getting out of hand, too fast. Claude pressed his lips against my own, forcing me into submission. It was nothing like kissing Ciel. With Ciel, it was a game. But this…this felt more like a fight for survival. I tensed, gasping into the kiss as I felt Claude insert a finger into me. I squirmed, trying desperately to get away. I knew where this was going, and I never wanted to go through it again. Especially not with Claude. I trusted him. Even after he nearly killed me…even after everything, I trusted him. But now…I…

Another slender finger forced its way in. I whimpered, struggling harder in an attempt to escape, but the demon was too strong. His fingers moved in me, stretching me. I tried again to break free, but then Claude grasped my member in a tight grip and pumped it hard. I gasped, a sound of pleasure escaping my throat as I stopped struggling. Claude chuckled darkly and inserted yet another finger, stroking me quickly. I moaned at the pleasure and pain that coursed through my body, thoroughly disgusted with myself.

All of the sudden, he stopped. I briefly heard a zipper through my haze of pleasure. Then panic broke through and I tried desperately to get away from my butler. No…no, not him! Please! Claude positioned himself between my legs, pinning my arms to the bed.

"Claude! Claude, please, I order you to stop!" I pleaded frantically. "Please Claude, do-!" My butler roughly covered my mouth with his, swallowing my scream as he forced himself into me.

I shrieked, struggling and thrashing to get away from my demon's thick member. Claude pounded in me relentlessly, ignoring my cries of pain. I scratched at his back and bit at his shoulder, trying to cause the immortal as much pain as he was causing me. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks. It seemed like an eternity before the demon released within me and withdrew from me.

As I collapsed onto my bed, panting and sobbing, Claude leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Farewell, your highness. This time, you shall die." I tensed, waiting for pain. Waiting for death. But instead of killing me, as I'd expected, the demon quickly dressed and left.

I shuddered and curled in on myself, sobbing. No…it wasn't fair… Why Claude? Why couldn't he love me like I loved him?

* * *

Ciel's in the next chapter! So please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! by popular demand, I present you with the next chapter! I'm surprised by how much popularity this story has gained, really. It's probably the most popular of any of my stories. Thank you, all of my lovely reviewers! And, as a special thank you, I combined two chapters to make this uber-long chapter for you guys. AND, it has some lovely Ciel x Alois stuff in it. ^^ My Ciel read a couple of chapters from this story, and demanded more, so I'm at work writing. Don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape (considering the last chapter, duh.), mild yaoi,

Enjoy!

* * *

Hannah woke me the next morning. As I saw the blood on the sheets, I knew that last night hadn't just been a horrible nightmare. I forced myself to remain calm as my maid dressed me for the day. A thought nagged in the back of my head, forcing me to notice something. Why…why didn't Hannah ask about the sheets? Why didn't she come when I screamed? Demons don't sleep, so she must have heard me. Unless Claude had silenced her beforehand…

"Hannah, clean this up." I commanded softly as I stood. "Do not tell the other three about this." She curtsied and began stripping the bed silently.

I contained my shudder as I walked away. What could I do now? Claude had disappeared again. So I couldn't try to find him, not that I'd want to. Well… I suppose I could go over to Ciel's house… Maybe if I was there, Claude wouldn't…he wouldn't come back for me.

I walked into my study and found the phone, dialing Ciel's number. I didn't care if that demon of his picked up, as long as I got through somehow.

"This is the Phantomhive residence." Sebastian answered from the other side. "May I ask who is calling?

I let out a breath. "Hello. This is Earl Trancy. May I speak to Ciel?"

There was a pause, and then I heard Ciel's voice on the phone. "Alois? Why are you calling?"

I relaxed at the sound of his voice. "Good morning, Ciel-kun! I was wondering if I could come stay the night at your house!" I crossed my fingers in my lap. Please…

"Well... I'm in the middle of doing work. But as long as you don't distract me, you may." My lover responded.

"Great! I'll be over by afternoon!" I let excitement leak into my voice. "I'll see you later, Ciel! I love you!"

"Y-yeah… I'll see you." He hung up.

"Hannah!" I called. She entered. "Cancel all of my appointments for today. And make preparations for me to stay at Earl Phantomhive's house for tonight!"

Once she had left to do as I said, I retreated to my sanctuary. My room where the piano rested, waiting for me, calling to me. No one was allowed in here. Not even Claude. Not even Ciel. Nobody. This was the one place where I could be alone and yet still feel safe.

I sat at the piano. The keys were cold, but quickly grew warm under the ministrations of my familiar fingers. The song that evolved was sorrowful and spoke of a deep, endless pain. Darkness. As I pounded the keys, I screamed, screamed at the top of my lungs. I let out all of my emotions, all of the rage, pain, sadness, fear, betrayal…everything was let out in an animalistic cry of anguish.

After what seemed like hours, my emotions calmed, and a pleasing numbness filled my mind. I heard a soft knock at the door and I walked over to see Hannah waiting for me.

She curtsied. "Danna-sama, preparations have been made."

I nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind me. "You're coming with me. Make sure those triplets won't destroy anything while we're gone." She curtsied again and went to obey my order.

I let out a sigh and walked outside to the carriage waiting for me. Only a few hours before I would be with Ciel, and all would be well again.

But if that was so, why did I have such a bad feeling?

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternal carriage ride, Hannah pulled up to the Phantomhive estate and let me out. Hannah informed me that she was going to park the carriage. I dismissed her and put on a fake smile as Sebastian greeted me at the door. He led me to Ciel's study and left us alone. I sat across from my love, watching as he finished writing something and sealed it in an envelope.

Finally, Ciel sighed and smiled, looking at me. "Hello, Alois. How have you been?"

I smiled. "Bored. There's nothing to do at my house. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I've been working lately, so I cannot say I've had nothing to do."

I sighed and shook my head. "You're always so busy, Ciel. How do you do it?"

He just smiled and shook his head, calling for Sebastian and handing him the envelope. Once the demon had left, I settled back in my chair and watched Ciel continue his work.

"Why did you want to come over?" Ciel asked, sealing another envelope.

"Because I _missed _you! And it's _boring _at my house!" Not to mention dangerous… I smiled brightly. "I figured I'd have more fun over here!"

My lover blushed and looked back to his work. "You are mistaken. It is quite boring here as well."

"Not now that I'm here. You won't get bored easily with me." I chuckled as Ciel's face burned brighter. "I can keep you entertained."

"Don't you have work to do, too?" He pouted, avoiding my gaze.

"As long as it's not from the Queen, I can bear to ignore it." I grinned. "They're all just boring old people, anyways.

Ciel sighed. "Well _I _still have to do my work. So long as you don't distract me, you can stay here."

I turned so that I was lying sideways in my chair and settled in to watch him. My boyfriend occasionally muttered to himself, but otherwise it was silent. It was odd. When I was with Ciel, I felt safe. As if Claude couldn't get to me here. It was nearly an absurd notion, of course. Sebastian may be one hell of a butler, but he still has a slow reaction time when he's in a different room than Ciel. I proved that a few months ago when I successfully stabbed my rival-turned-lover in the stomach. Sebastian hadn't protected him from me. He had believed, as Ciel had, that I would never hurt the one I loved. Well, neither of them had thought that I loved Claude more than Ciel.

But…do I? Really? Even after he nearly killed me…after he almost caused me to kill Ciel…even after…last night… Did I still love him?

Yes, I decided as I watched Ciel work. I did love Claude, even after everything.

But now…now I loved Ciel more.

* * *

It took _ages, _but Ciel finally finished his work for the day and we had dinner. At one point, he asked if something was the matter and I said no, putting more effort into convincing him than was needed. It had the opposite effect than what I'd intended, of course.

"Did something happen?" Ciel asked. "Was it Claude again?"

I shook my head, trying to keep on the fake smile. "No, he still hasn't come back. Nothing happened, Ciel-kun. Everything's alright. Boring as hell, but fine." I tried not to let my laugh sound fake.

The attempt seemed to work, as Ciel dropped the topic, continuing to eat. I sighed inwardly in relief. He didn't have to know about what had happened… If he knew that I had practically _let _Claude take advantage of me…he may just never want to kiss me again, the filthy whore that I was.

Finally, we finished eating. Ciel all but insisted that both of us sleep in his room, rather than allow me to stay in a guest room. Perhaps my attempt at reassuring my love had not been a success after all. Or perhaps Ciel just wanted to sleep with me. Either way, it certainly would not be as relaxing of a night as I had been hoping for.

After Sebastian and Hannah had finished dressing Ciel and I, Ciel turned to look at me. I lied on my side, smiling at him. "What?"  
Ciel blushed, but did not avert his mismatched eyes. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Nothing happened, Ciel. I already told you. I'm fine."

He frowned sadly, sighing as well. "I can tell that something's wrong, Alois. Don't lie to me."

I looked away. "I don't want to tell you. It's none of your concern."

Ciel hesitated, brushing my cheek softly as a gesture of affection unlike him. "Are you sure?"

I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. "Yes. I'll be alright. Just let me stay here, with you, for tonight."

He nodded and leaned in to softly press his lips to mine. My lips still hurt from the abuse they'd received the night before, but I allowed my lover to kiss me. If Ciel wanted it, then I would give it to him. Ciel pulled my face closer, deepening the kiss. It had been nearly two months since we'd been together like this. Normally, I'd be all over the physical contact. But normally I wouldn't be…raped by Claude.

I half-heartedly fought my love for dominance in our kiss before giving in. Not that I'd admit it, but it was always better when Ciel was the dominant one. Ciel moved so that he straddled me, starting to unbutton my shirt as he licked my neck almost kitten-like. A shiver passed through my body at a flashback of Claude's lips…his teeth biting at the same spot… Suddenly, Ciel stopped.

"Alois… What is this mark on your neck?" He asked quietly.

I froze as I realized he was talking about the mark Claude had left behind. "Ciel…it's not what you think it is. I swear."

My rival's eyes grew hurt and he pulled away from me. "You bastard! Y-you promised! You promised I would be the only one!"

"You are!" I insisted. "You are the only one! I told you, it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?" Ciel asked almost bitterly.

"Hannah forgot to close my window last night." I explained, letting out a breath. "She says it's a bug bite."

The earl 'hm'-ed and leaned back in to continue biting and sucking on my neck. I let out a soft moan as his fingers found and played with my nipples. He was starting to get better at this. After a few moments of his teasing, his hands ventured lower to rub my already hardening member. I gasped lightly and clenched the sheets. His touch was so soft…so gentle compared to Claude's.

Ciel grasped me lightly, slowly stroking me as he licked his way down my chest. He seemed to enjoy the quiet moans I let escape my lips. All of the sudden, his hand was replaced by his mouth and I gasped, tangling my fingers into his hair. He began sucking, finally seeming to be used to the motion. I let out mewls of pleasure, closing my eyes at the sensations sweeping through my body. As Ciel focused on the tip of my member, I just barely noticed that his finger was slowly sliding into me.

White hot panic shot through my body and I scrambled away from Ciel, my eyes wide. He looked at me, surprise covering his face. "Alois, what's the matter?" He reached towards me, concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, taking a breath to steady my nerves. It's just Ciel…just your lover…nothing to be afraid of. He won't hurt you, Alois. "N-no… I just got nervous for some reason. I'm sorry."

Ciel carefully wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "You don't have to be nervous with me, you know that. I would never hurt you."

A memory popped into my head of Claude saying the exact same thing before he poisoned me. "I-I know… I don't know why I panicked." I tried to force an easy smile onto my face. "I guess it's just been a while, huh?"

My lover nodded and held me close, moving so that we were lying beside each other again. "It has been a while… Next time, I'll let you be dominant. Maybe that will help." He blushed ever so slightly.

I smiled at him. "Ciel-chan, are you saying you _want _me on top?"

"Shut up." Ciel grumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

I chuckled and embraced my partner, watching as he slowly fell asleep. As he slumbered, I stayed up for what seemed like hours, unable to sleep until the darkness finally took me and filled my head with nightmares…

* * *

Heehee...the actual fun part of the plot starts coming in the next chapter... It may or may not be a while. I have to type up the next few chapters and update some of my other fics. But please review! Your reviews make me smile and make me want to write more, so review!

Oh, for those who wondered, Ciel and Alois take turns being dominant. ^^ My Ciel and I agreed that it fit them well enough. That way, they both get the full experience of the relationship. And, I please those who support Alois as seme, as well as Ciel as seme. But for the majority of this particular fanfiction, Alois will be uke.

Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, thank you guys SO much! This is officially my most-reviewed story! Thank you thank you thank you! So, I didn't realize I hadn't updated all of the typed chapters... I have at least one more chapter already typed besides this one, and another already written. I'm hard at work on chapter seven, so keep on reading! I'll try to update sooner next time! *bow* Arigatoo gozaimasu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. Unfortunately.

Warnings: Language, mild crack (if you look at it that way)

Enjoy!

(By the way, brace yourselves for the end of the chapter. Now the fun begins.)

* * *

**3 1/2 Months Later **

I felt bloody awful. Not even a week after my visit with Ciel, I started throwing up. Every bloody fucking morning. My stupid servants tried to help me to the best of their abilities, but nothing they did would stop the retching. I don't know why I'd be puking my guts out. I mean, I've been eating more, but not a whole lot. Not to mention, all I've pretty much been eating are apples and yoghurt. As a result, I should have been losing weight, all things considered. But instead, my belly was growing. It was a small change, but still annoying.

Hannah silently offered me a glass of water as I wiped my mouth. I ignored the cup and stood. "Hannah, prepare a carriage and bring me a phone. I'm going to visit Earl Phantomhive." She curtsied and left.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. Maybe this is what Claude had meant when he'd said "This time you shall die". Maybe he'd somehow poisoned me again… Either way, I needed Ciel. Nearly four months of this hell…without him, I doubted I could keep my sanity for even a day more.

Hannah returned with the requested phone. I dismissed her and dialed Ciel's number, almost praying that he would be home. Even if he said no, even if he didn't answer, I had to do something. He was my whole world. He was all I had left.

That butler of his answered. Of course. "This is the Phantomhive residence. May I ask who is calling?"

I sighed inwardly. Figures. I have to get through Sebastian. "This is Earl Trancy. May I speak with Earl Phantomhive?"

"The young master is busy at the moment. May I take a message on his behalf?"

That stupid infuriating demon. Honestly. "Yes. Tell Earl Phantomhive that I will be spending the night and that I will be there at about midday."

Sebastian paused. "Very well. I will inform the master. Farewell." He hung up.

I walked back to my room, Hannah instantly by my side. She dressed me and asked if I wanted breakfast. I requested an apple and she left. I lied on my bed, crying silently. It sounded paranoid, but something was wrong with me. As far as I knew, I'd never heard of any illness that fit my symptoms. And Claude had said I would die. He's already poisoned me before, so it would not be unusual for him to do it again.

Hannah returned with my apple and escorted me to the carriage. I took a bite out of the sweet fruit and watched the scenery go by out the window. Just endure one more long carriage ride, Alois. It would all be over soon.

* * *

This time, both Sebastian and Ciel greeted me at the door. Ciel still seemed a little distant after the last time I'd come over.

"Ciel, I'm so glad to see you!" A wide smile broke out on my face as I embraced my lover.

He returned my hug. "Why are you here? Did something happen?"

"I got bored." I lowered my voice. "And I missed you."

I was satisfied when Ciel blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, please come in. Sebastian, help Trancy's maid with his belongings. We will be in the parlor." He took my hand and we started walking, going to the parlor.

Once in the room, Ciel instructed me to sit beside him. He looked at me. "You don't look well, Alois. Are you ill?"

I nodded. "I think so. But… I haven't found any illness that matches my symptoms."

Ciel frowned and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "What are your symptoms?"

"I've puked nearly every day, and I've been gaining weight." I frowned. "And I haven't wanted to eat anything but apples and yogurt."

He was thinking, as I was, that it had something to do with Claude. "And you have no idea what could have cause this…illness?"

I shook my head. "No…not really. Well…" I sighed. "Claude…visited…the night before I came over three months ago."

Ciel's expression looked almost hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you insist on hiding it?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me." I replied, avoiding his gaze. "I figured it wasn't a big deal. He didn't _do _anything. Hannah and the other servants chased him away."

Ciel paused. I refrained from holding my breath. It was almost as if he could hear the lie in my voice. As if he could read my mind like one of his books. As if he could see the stains where Claude's fingers had touched my skin.

"You are sure Claude did not do anything to you?" He asked finally. "He did not come near you at all?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I was in bed the whole time." A slight smile moved my lips. "I didn't even know he'd come at all un-" A flash of intense heat rippled through my body and I put a hand to my forehead.

Ciel looked at me in concern. "Alois? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing…" As quickly as the heat flash had come, it left me panting. "I-I'm alright. I just felt warm for a second. It's okay." I gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

My boyfriend frowned. "I'll have Sebastian put out the fire and open a window."

As if on cue, Sebastian entered with tea and cake. "Young master, I have prepared blueberry upside-down cake with Earl Grey tea." He served them for us.

"Sebastian, could you put out the fire?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea. "And open a window. It's warm in here."

The demon bowed. "Understood." He did as his master commanded. "Is there anything else, young master?"

"Earl Trancy is staying here for a little while. Be sure that a guest room is prepared should he wish to stay in one. Near my room, preferably." Ciel commanded calmly, taking a small bite of cake.

"Certainly." The butler glanced at me, staring for the briefest of seconds before bowing. "Please, excuse me." He left.

I shuddered. That demon… It was as if he actually _could _see where Claude had touched me. To distract myself from those thoughts, I tried some cake. It was delicious, of course. Sebastian had always been a better cook than Claude.

"Alois," Ciel startled me out of my train of thought. "You have no idea what this illness is or where it came from?"

I shook my head, drinking some tea. "No. It just started suddenly. My servants have looked through countless books and documents, but have found nothing."

He frowned, thinking. "I see… Would you allow Sebastian to examine you? To see if there is any…illness that matches your symptoms?"

I nodded. "Sure. Maybe he can see something Hannah can't."

Ciel sighed. "Perhaps. Sebastian!"

The butler entered again, going to his master's side. "My lord, do you need something?"

My lover nodded. "Yes. Can you possibly examine Trancy? He hasn't been feeling well and his servants can find no cause."

"Understood." Sebastian turned to me. "Please, lie down. I must see your stomach."

I paused. "Aren't you going to ask me questions or…or check my temperature or something?"

Ciel frowned. "Sebastian, do you know what is wrong with Alois?"

The demon nodded and I felt the blood drain from my face. "Yes, I have a theory. It is impossible for the most part, but I must make certain." Sebastian turned back to me. "The stomach is the source of energy in one's body. By examining your stomach, I may be able to find out what is disrupting your body. Please, lie down."

I nodded, lying down on the lounge chair. Sebastian removed the glove from his left hand, exposing the mark of his contract with Ciel. He stepped over to me and lifted my vest and shirt to show my belly. Ugh…now I regretted eating that cake… It made me feel fat. The demon gently placed his cold hand on my belly, his contract mark glowing faintly. After a few tense moments, he stopped and removed his hand, putting his glove back on.

"Well?" Ciel demanded as I fixed my clothes. "Were you able to find out what was the matter?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered, picking up the tray of tea and cake.

My lover frowned. "What is it, then?"

Sebastian paused before stating calmly. "It appears that Earl Trancy is pregnant."

* * *

Please review! I love you guys! 3

Kitsune Curoryu


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys! This is the last update before I head out of state for two weeks! And it's probably the last update before my surgery, too. So I really hope you enjoy. By the way, chapter seven is written. It's really long, though, so I haven't typed it quite yet. Unfortunately, the story is starting to slow down so I'm having difficulty continuing to write. I'm trying, though, for all of my reviewers! I love all of you! This is, by far, my most reviewed story now. So thank you very much! I'll see you after my surgery!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. Duh.

Warnings: Language, mpreg, mentions of rape...etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

I froze, my mind going numb. "P-pregnant? That's not possible!" I cried, standing. "You have to be mistaken!"

Sebastian looked at me, expressionless. "I felt the forming infant's energy inside you. I am not mistaken."

Ciel frowned at Sebastian. "How is this possible? Alois is male. It is impossible for him to conceive a child."

"Not necessarily, given the right circumstances." The demon smiled slightly. "Please, excuse me. I have business to attend to."

I sat back down on the couch. Pregnant… That would certainly explain a few things. But, how…? Unless…

"Claude." I said suddenly, my eyes wide with horror.

"What?" Ciel asked, watching me with concern.

"It's Claude's fault." I whispered numbly. "He raped me." Tears started running down my cheeks, but I made no effort to stop them.

My boyfriend paled. "W-why didn't you mention this sooner?"

I wiped my eyes, letting out a sob. "I… I didn't want you to hate me, okay?"

Ciel paused, seeming like he was in shock. He sat down beside me, touching my shoulder gently. I flinched away and he gazed at me worriedly. "Alois… I could never hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm _filthy._" I snapped, trying to stop crying. "Can't you see the stains where they touched me? I'm just a common _whore._"

Ciel frowned. "No. Alois don't _ever _use those words to describe yourself. I love you, no matter what." He turned my face so that I was looking him in the eye. "What Claude did to you was not your fault."

I shook my head, moving away from him. "No… No, it _was…_ I-I _let _him… I-I could have fought more… I could have s-screamed…"

"Alois…" Ciel reached out to me again. I let him touch my arm, trying not to flinch. "Alois, that's not your fault. You were scared, and… I probably would have done the same thing."

I shook my head again, wiping my eyes. "N-no… No, you don't know what it's like. You could never guess wh-what you would do." My hands trembled as I moved Ciel's hand off of my arm. "Don't _ever _try to understand what I've been through."

"Have you forgotten that I've been raped, too?" Ciel asked almost coldly.

I trembled, feeling weak under his icy gaze. "N-no… Ciel, I-I didn't mean to…" Spots danced in my vision as the weakness grew worse. It wasn't Ciel, I realized, that was making me feel this way. It was…a…new…symptom… "C-Ciel…" I whimpered, closing my eyes and breathing quickly as my head started to feel light.

Ciel frowned, touching my face in concern. "Alois? Alois, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, watching as the darkness closed in and smothered me.

* * *

I woke up in Ciel's room. Ciel was standing over me, worried. "Alois, are you awake? How are you feeling?"

I blinked, looking around. Hannah stood by the bedside, Sebastian standing beside Ciel on the other side. I looked back at Ciel, feeling light-headed as I moved my head too fast. "I feel like crap. What happened?"

"Your body was weak and you passed out." Sebastian answered me. "The infant has been drawing on your soul for energy. You need to have a fresh intake of souls or else you will most likely die."

My face went pale and the room spun. I took deep breaths to keep from passing out again. "How in hell do I do that? I'm not a fucking demon."

Ciel's butler sighed lightly. "Hannah or I can transfer souls from our bodies and into yours."

I glanced at Hannah, then back to Sebastian. "Fine. Hannah, give me a soul."

Sebastian smiled. Hannah curtsied. "Are you sure, danna-sama?"

I rolled my eyes, sitting up slowly. "Yes." I paused. "Will… Will it hurt?"

My maid shook her head. "Not for you." She stepped forward, tilting my chin up towards her.

I stiffened and pulled away. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She almost smiled. "That is how we transfer souls, your highness."

I looked at Sebastian questioningly. He nodded and I scowled, looking down. "…fine."

Hannah lifted my chin again, lightly pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were soft, but cold. As she kissed me, I tried not to think about what Ciel could be thinking at this moment as he watched me kiss my maid. But those thoughts left my mind as I felt a strange sensation enter my body. Hannah pulled away, her eyes bright crimson. She curtsied and stepped back.

I blushed, feeling a new energy course through my body. Not enough to feel super-amazing, but enough to keep me from blacking out in the next couple hours or so.

"Alois? How do you feel?" Ciel asked quietly. I could hear a slight hint of jealousy within the concern.

"Better, actually." I smiled at him. "But I'm still tired. Can we go to bed?"

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "I believe it is about time for the young master to retire."

Ciel nodded. We had our respective servants prepare us for bed and dismissed them. Once the servants were gone, we curled up next to each other underneath the covers.

"Alois…?" Ciel whispered.

"Mm?" I mumbled, looking at him sleepily. It seemed that burst of energy was only meant to relieve the light-headedness.

"What… What do _you_ want?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

"You're always… You're always doing what I want…" Ciel looked into my eyes with his mismatched ones. "So what do _you _want?"

I paused. I'd never really thought about it. When it came to our relationship, Ciel had always come first. My own desires were neglected or fulfilled as a side effect. "Truthfully… I just want you to be happy." I had to lie, or he'd never leave me alone about it. "And as long as you're happy, I'm fine." It wasn't too far from the truth. Only sometimes.

My lover nodded, thinking again. He reached over and brushed my cheek, leaning in to kiss me softly before pulling away and snuggling into me. "A-Alois… I love you…"

I wrapped my arms around him, a tear sliding down my cheek. "I know," I whispered as he fell asleep. "I'm sorry that you do."

* * *

Please review! It makes my day!

Kitsune Curoryu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I decided to update again for you before school started, as I promised. For those who want to know, my surgery went well. I'm almost healed completely. School starts in a couple of weeks, so I'll be rather busy soon. Not to mention, I'm still trying to write chapter eight... Good news is I've designed the baby. Bad news is...it doesn't have a name yet. I'll be asking for ideas at the next update, so start brainstorming.

I apologize in advance for...a few things that happen in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. I own Alois' son...that is yet to be named.

Warnings: Vivid nightmare rape scene thing...language of course because of Alois...mpreg...should be it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Claude! Claude, please, I order you to stop!" I pleaded frantically. "Please Claude, do-!" My butler roughly covered my mouth with his, swallowing my scream as he forced himself into me._

_I shrieked, struggling and thrashing to get away from my demon's thick member. Claude pounded in me relentlessly, ignoring my cries of pain. I scratched at his back and bit at his shoulder, trying to cause the immortal as much pain as he was causing me. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks. When they appeared on my sheets as drops of red, I realized it was blood._

_This was the part where Claude released his demon seed into me and left. My nightmare would end soon. I would wake up, right…? Wrong. Claude continued to thrust into me as if he felt little or no pleasure from the act at all. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours, yet still the demon penetrated me._

_I looked up at one point and cried out in horror. No. No, not him. He couldn't be here. Not when I was…being taken advantage of! Ciel watched with disgust as I started letting out mewls and moans of pleasure, meeting Claude's thrusts with my hips. I couldn't bear the thought of Ciel watching me like this…but I couldn't stop._

_"Mmn…Claude…more…" I moaned, panting._

_The demon moved even faster inside me. "Yes…your highness…"_

_Ciel turned his back to me, starting to walk away. I screamed, trying to break through my haze of pleasure long enough to form a coherent sentence. But it was no use. Ciel, my lover, took one look at me writhing in pleasure beneath the monster that'd raped me, and then walked away into the darkness…_

* * *

I cried out, sitting straight up in bed before a shooting pain in my back made me lie back down. I panting, trying to hold in sobs as I assessed my surroundings. It was late morning, I think. I was in Ciel's bed. Ciel was nowhere to be seen. Hannah sat beside the bed, knitting.

I set a shaking hand on my swollen stomach. I was nine months along now. Nine months out of thirteen. I'd been nervous the first time Sebastian had prodded my stomach, but now it was a weekly occurrence. He told us how far along I was and the condition of the baby.

That stopped my train of thoughts. The baby. I was going to have a baby. Claude's baby. Sobs escaped my throat as I started to realize what was going to happen to me. I was going to die. There was no way a male like me could give birth to a fucking demon child! After everything, after all of the times I wished for Claude's love, he leaves me with his _spawn _and lets me die. Didn't it…didn't that go against the contract, though?

Hannah was singing a soft tune in a language I did not know. She moved to the bed and brushed my hair away from my forehead. I calmed down under her cold feathery touch. Hannah wasn't nearly as useless as I had originally believed. She took care of me better than Claude ever had, and continued to provide a constant intake of fresh souls for the infant. Perhaps she was worth keeping around.

My sobs turned into silent tears, which soon dried to form my comfortable mask of near-insanity. It felt right, yet wrong at the same time for me to wear the mask around here. There was no need for it. And yet…I could not justify allowing Ciel to see the turmoil and emptiness that had filled me in these last few months. If anything, taking off the mask felt more wrong than putting it on.

Hannah quietly wiped my eyes. "Are you alright, your highness?"

I slapped her hand away. "Don't call me that. It's disgusting." I shuddered at the flashback those words created. They brought up memories of Claude. Of what he had done to me. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Of course, danna-sama." My maid bowed her head, returning to the submissive personality she knew all too well. The same personality that she had all but abandoned since we moved in with Ciel. Until now.

I frowned in annoyance at this, resisting the urge to strike her again. Instead I stood, stretching my aching back. "Stay here, Hannah, until Ciel's butler comes and tells you to do something." She nodded, resuming her knitting obediently. That only proved to irritate me more and I left the room before my impulsive nature severely injured my maid.

My guess was that Ciel was in his study, like usual. When he wasn't with me, he was either eating or doing work. Normally, he would probably be out running errands and performing investigations and such. But ever since I've started staying with him, he'd left the mansion as little as possible. Ciel insisted on taking care of me, even though he was hopeless at it.

"Come in." Ciel said when I knocked on the door. He looked up from his papers as I entered. "Good morning, Alois." He smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

I suppressed a shudder at the thought of my nightmare and sat in the chair across from him. "I slept fine. Same as always."

"No pains? Any movement? Nightmares? Nothing?" My lover asked with concern.

My mask cracked. Damn Ciel. He was too perceptive, and somehow knew how to push every little button of mine. "A little nightmare, and my back hurt like Sebastian said it would. But it's no big deal."

"Alois…" Ciel sighed. "Of course it is important. If you're under stress and not getting enough sleep, it could harm your well-being."

I looked away, frowning. "It's to be expected after everything." Besides, he was starting to sound like he cared more about this damn baby than he cared about me. "Drop it, okay? I'm fine."

My boyfriend frowned, pushing his papers aside. "Alois please do not sacrifice your health for your pride."

I bristled under the reprimand. Couldn't he just leave me alone for once? "I'm fine, Ciel. Drop it."

He scowled, sighing again. "Fine. How are you feeling?"

I looked down. "I'm fine. Tired, though. Really tired."

Ciel nodded. "Have you been…feeding as Sebastian recommended?" Even now, after months of the feedings from Hannah, he still sounded a little jealous.

I sighed. Even when he's with me, Ciel acts like an adult. He acts like this doesn't scare him nearly as much as it scares me. Which, now that I think about it, that was probably true. "Yes, Ciel, I've been doing everything your butler has told me to." Despite how much I hated it.

"Good." Ciel's smile returned. "If you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'll tell you first thing." I interrupted him. He was always worrying. Always fussing. Always stressed. It was getting on my nerves. If anything, his constant concern was stressing _me _out more.

My lover frowned. "Alois…"

"I'm fine, Ciel." I sighed, rubbing my head. "Can we… Can you just take a break for a little bit? I really need you right now." I sounded needy and weak, but…I kind of _was _needy and weak right now.

Ciel blinked, obviously not expecting me to so readily admit weakness, even after everything we'd been through together. "Of course. I was about to take a break for breakfast anyways."

I nodded, looking down at my stomach. I hated this. I hated _all_ of this. Where was Claude? Why didn't he come to finish me off? Why the fuck did he abandon me to deal with this…this…

"Alois," I hadn't noticed that Ciel had stood up until I felt him brush my cheek. Apparently I was crying.

I wiped my eyes furiously. Damn it! Why the hell was I crying? I'd already cried my fucking eyes out today! Damn bloody hormones… I looked away, trying to stop my tears.

"Alois… I'm sorry. I should have never let this happen." Ciel wrapped his arms around me carefully.

A little hysterical giggle escaped me. Ciel thought this was _his_ fault? "W-wow, Ciel… I-I didn't expect you to be the t-type to blame yourself…"

My boyfriend kissed my cheek. "I should never have let you go back to your mansion after what happened in Japan." He sighed, leaning his head against mine. "I only wish it could have been me instead."

My blood ran cold as it drained from my face. "Why?" I asked through numb lips. "So Claude could have fucked _you_ instead?" I shoved him away, anger rising up like a snake inside of me. "So _you_ could bear this _devil spawn?_"

Ciel looked shocked. Serves him right. That fucking _traitor_. "A-A-Alois, no… That's not what-"

"Like fucking _hell_ it isn't!" I spat, standing up. "You just want _Claude_ because he's a damn _demon!_ I bet you're fucking your damn butler behind your back, aren't you?"

"A-Alois! No!" Ciel seemed appalled at my accusations. "Listen to me, that's not-"

"I don't care, Ciel. You love this fucking baby so much? I might as well go kill it!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could (which was pretty fast for a pregnant boy, I'll admit.) Damn that Ciel. He just couldn't leave things alone, could he? He could never be happy…never care for just me. That's all I asked for. All I ever wanted…

I made it down the hallway before I heard his footsteps behind me. When I reached the stairs, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I screamed and curled in on myself, trying to think through the blinding pain. I did not notice as I fell towards the stairs.

I briefly heard Ciel call my name, and then everything went black.

* * *

_Everything was fuzzy. I looked around and saw nothing but a dense white fog. Was I dead? This was too weird… _

_"Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" When I called out, there was no answer. "Am I dead? Is this hell?" I yelled, hoping for a response. _

_There was a giggle. I turned around. Nothing was there. "Hello?" I called nervously. "Is someone there?" _

_There was another giggle and I turned again, this time to see a small boy. He smiled. "Just me, mommy." _

_"M-mommy?" I stared at the boy. His hair was fair blonde with seemingly random streaks of raven black. Both of his eyes had slit pupils, like a cat's, but one was golden while the other was a light, clear blue. A pair of curled golden horns rested on his head and a tail flicked behind him. "Ah hell. I'm dead, aren't I? Is that why there's a demon in front of me? Shit, Ciel's gonna kill me!" _

_The boy laughed. "You're not dead. But you hurt your head really bad." His smile faded. "It hurt me, too." _

_I blinked. "Wh-who are you?" _

_"You haven't named me, yet." He smiled. "I'm your child. I'm still inside of you. For now, at least." _

_No way. I rubbed my eyes. "B-but…how are you…" _

_The boy giggled. "I'm special, mommy. Now you have to wake up. You need to tell them I need help." The demon smiled. "I'll see you in a while, mommy. Try not to fall again." The child faded into the fog and disappeared._

* * *

"…Alois…? Alois, _please_ wake up…" Ciel's voice drifted through the fog.

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. My head was pounding and the dim lights seemed too bright. Ciel stood by the bed, looking at me, clearly concerned.

"C-Ciel…?" I winced. "Wh-what happened…?"

"You… You fell." The words seemed to hurt him. "You fell down the stairs. I tried to catch you, but…"

I closed my eyes. I'd…fallen…? But… "Th-the baby is hurt… H-he needs help…"

Sebastian stepped forward, taking off his glove. He carefully set his hand on my stomach as Ciel looked at me with surprise.

"Alois…how did you know it was hurt? How did you know it was a boy?" He asked, setting a hand on my arm.

I pulled my arm away, looking away from him to watch Sebastian's expression. "He told me. That's all." My head was killing me…it felt funny…

"I-it _talked_ to you?" Ciel blinked.

I nodded slowly. Man…my head felt so weird…like it was full of fog… "He said…h-he's hurt… He needs help." My eyes slid closed. Maybe I could just take a little nap…That sounded lovely…

"Alois!" Ciel shook my shoulder. I glared at him. "Sebastian says you have a concussion. You need to stay awake."

I frowned, looking back at the demon. I was still mad at Ciel. He still wouldn't stop being so damn protective. He _still_ cared more about this fucking baby than he cared about me.

Sebastian frowned. He closed his eyes, as if concentrating. Then his frown deepened. I went pale and tried to sit up, my head spinning and becoming very light as I did. "What is it? Wh-what's wrong?" I asked my voice barely able to come above a whisper.

"I'm not…certain." Ciel's butler looked at where his hand rested on my belly. "Something is wrong with the infant."

My vision grew blurry around the edges and I put a shaking hand to my head. There was a ringing in my ears. A voice in my head noted that I was probably going to pass out if I didn't lie down soon… "W-well…find out wh-what it is and…and f-fix it!"

"Alois lay down!" Ciel was a worried voice through the mist. "Lay down, you're going to pass out!"

I blinked, trying to focus. My vision started turning dark and I panicked. "C-Ciel!" My lover forced me to lie down seconds before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, guys! I'm typing up chapter seven soon, but no promises on the update. If you think of any awesome names for the baby, send them in with your review. No guarantees I'll use your suggestion, but I'll definitely consider most of them. Don't forget, this is the Victorian Era in England. The baby is definitely male. Any other questions can be put in your reviews, please. I'll answer when I can!

Thank you guys so much! Every review is greatly appreciated!

Kitsune Curoryu


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another update for you guys, right before school starts. I start the day after tomorrow...so I figured I'd give you an update. This is to make up for the period of time following this. ^^ It'll probably be a while before the next update. Anywhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months, depending on how busy school and a job make me...

This chapter is a result of splitting an extra long chapter in half...I have two more chapters typed after this. But then I've reached a sort of writer's block, especially since I'm trying to work on getting another story of mine ready to put on fanfiction. (Another Alois one if you're interested. ^^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I own Alois' baby. ^^

Warnings: Language, mpreg, rape lime...and Claude, because you deserve to be warned about him.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I told you to be careful, mommy… _The voice echoed in my head, overriding the others that I usually heard.

_I was careful… _The thought ran through my mind in response.

_But you really hurt yourself… _It was that demon boy…my child. _You need to stay awake._

_I _am_ awake. _I opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling. Man, I really had to pee.

"Danna-sama?" I turned my head slowly to see Hannah. She was still knitting the same thing as she had been for the last…however long it had been.

I rubbed my eyes. I felt like I'd woken from a long nap… "H-Hannah…how long…has it been since I fell?" My voice sounded like shit.

She stood and came to my side. "It has been five weeks, danna-sama."

I blinked, closing my eyes. Five bloody weeks…what the hell had happened? "C-can I get up?"

Hannah nodded and helped me stand up. My legs nearly buckled, but I stubbornly refused to fall. She supported me as much as I allowed and we walked out of the room.

"H-Hannah…What happened?" I asked quietly as we moved down the hallway.

"You received a concussion when you fell down the stairs." My maid explained. "You lost consciousness, and have been in a comatose state for the past five weeks."

"And what about…?" I set a hand on my stomach. I still couldn't bring myself to call it what it was…

"Sebastian says the infant suffered a mild injury when you fell." Hannah said, stopping by the restroom. Smart maid. I didn't even tell her to go here. "He reported that, while the injury only healed a little, the infant returned to good health while you were comatose."

I let out a breath, relieved. Wait! Was I starting to _care_ about this thing? Damn it! Frowning, I went into the restroom, taking care of my business. Before leaving the room, I stopped and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. I really needed a long bath, a haircut, and some new clothes.  
Sighing, I stepped out of the room. "Hannah, where is Ciel?"

She curtsied. "Earl Phantomhive and his butler left on an errand earlier today."

I nodded. Good. It was about time Ciel got out of his manor. He shouldn't have to stay cooped up in here because of me. "Hannah, can you cut my hair?"

My maid paused, apparently not expecting the question. "Of course, danna-sama."

I started slowly walking down the hall, my body feeling weak from the lack of exercise. "Then I want you to cut my hair."

"Yes, your highness." A knife shot past my ear and embedded into the wall a few feet away. I turned to see what the _hell_ had gotten into my maid. Honestly, you couldn't find reliable ser-

I froze, all of the blood leaving my face. "C-Claude…" I stepped back, staggering and falling to the ground. The room spun and my vision blurred for a moment. Damn it! I was too weak to do anything worth shit! I needed another soul, soon… I looked past my butler to see Hannah just standing there, silently looking down.

Claude stepped closer to me. I screamed. "Hannah! Hannah, this is an order! Do something! Help me!"  
"Do not move, Anafellows." Claude ordered calmly. "I did not come here to kill our young master. But if you insist on interfering, I will destroy him and his infant, as well as you." He stepped closer so that I was backed against the wall.

Panic coursed through my veins, screaming at me to run, move, fight. But my body was frozen, my hands protectively on my stomach as I stared fearfully at my demon. What was he doing here? How did he even get…? Oh. Sebastian was with Ciel. Shit!

"What do you want, Claude?" I spat, trying to look a hundred times braver than I felt.

"Good morning, your highness. I see you are faring…well enough." Claude smiled. That's when I knew something was horribly wrong with my butler. He never smiled. And yet, his lips were lifted in something much more menacing than a smile should be. "I came here to check on my master…and I brought you a treat."

My eyes lowered from his face to see a stiff lump in the fabric of his pants. No…oh god, no. I cowered in my corner, knowing that if I tried to get up, I would fall. Forget trying to be brave! Claude was treating me like that old man had! I shuddered, trying to ignore the flood of memories caused by what I could only think was a greedy look on my butler's face…

"No! Claude, I order you to go _away!_" I yelled. He flinched, but otherwise made no move to obey me. Why the hell wasn't it working?

The demon grinned maliciously, stepping closer and unfastening his pants. I pulled back as far into the corner as I could, closing my eyes tight. No… _No!_ What was wrong with Claude? Why was he like this? Why was he _doing_ this?

Claude grabbed my hair roughly. I yelped in pain and he took the chance to shove his dick into my mouth. Gagging, I tried to push him away, but his grip on my hair was too strong. He moved in my mouth, ignoring my beating fists and desperate cries. Tears ran down my face. No…he couldn't _do_ this to me… I was his _master_, damn it! With a stab of betrayal that turned into anger, I bit down hard, satisfied by the surprised yell that left my usually stoic butler. He shoved me away, my head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. I held my stomach protectively, trying to contain my nausea.

"H-Hannah!" I screamed. "Hannah, get him! That's an _order!_ Move, _now!_"

"Alois!" Ah…Ciel's voice was like music to my ears. Ciel could fix this. He would make things better like he always did. But…what about Claude? He would hurt Ciel!

"Ciel! N-no, Ciel, stay a-away!" I looked up frantically. Claude was nowhere in sight. Ciel ran over to me, Sebastian going to Hannah's side. My maid was on her knees, bleeding from a cut on her neck.

"Alois, what happened?" My lover frowned, kneeling by me. "Why is Hannah bleeding?"

I frowned, closing my eyes and reaching a hand back to feel the spot where my head throbbed. It felt wet. I looked, only to see that my hand was covered in blood. The room spun and I turned away from Ciel, throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Ciel reached over, touching my shoulder. Then he noticed my blood-covered hand. "You're bleeding. Sebastian!"

Ciel's demon came over with a first-aid kit. "Pardon me, Earl Trancy. Where are you injured?"

I closed my eyes again, trembling. I really needed to stop hitting my head. That had to be bad for me…not to mention the baby…

"Lord Trancy, please remain awake." I looked at Sebastian, trying to focus. "Can you explain what happened?" He started cleaning the blood from my head, having figured out for himself where the injury was. I looked at Ciel instead. Should I tell him?

Ciel frowned. "Did Hannah hurt you?"

I hesitated, glancing at Hannah. She was still holding a bandage to her neck. I could always blame her and protect Claude…protect my pride… "No. It wasn't her." Even though she didn't help me…

"What happened then?" He asked, concerned.

I winced when I felt a sharp tug on my head. Sebastian apologized. I sighed, about to tell Ciel that I'd fallen. But then there was a kick inside of me. Blinking, I set my hand on my stomach. I guess my son wanted me to tell the truth. "Alright, alright. I'll tell him." I whispered to my stomach. I didn't expect Ciel to hear me.

"Tell me what?" His frown deepened.

I let out a breath, the area finally seeming to stay sturdy. "Claude was here."

Ciel stood his body instantly tense. "Where?"

"I said _was._" I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the tugs on my skin. That must have been a pretty big cut…it was a wonder I hadn't passed out yet… "He left as soon as you got here."

"What did he want?" My lover scowled. It seemed like he was doing a lot of that lately. Maybe we needed another vacation. "He hurt you, right?"

I sighed. Maybe I'd really lost a lot of blood. That would explain why I was so tired. "I…I don't know what he wanted. He pushed me, though. Because I bit him." No need in telling Ciel the whole truth. He didn't need the details…but not telling him made my stomach knot up again.

Ciel blinked. "You _bit_ him?" He chuckled. "Good. He deserves…a lot more, but that's a start."

I nodded, noticing that everything felt sort of disjointed… Shit, I was going to pass out again… Damn it! I was sick and tired of _sleeping_ all the fucking time! I forced my eyes open and took a deep breath. Stay awake, Alois. You need to tell Ciel the whole story.

Sebastian finished taking care of my head injury. "I advise that you rest and possibly remain in bed for a period of time."

I sighed. "Fine. Not yet, though. I want to take care of a couple of things, first."

Ciel looked at me questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I want a haircut and a bath." I looked down, embarrassed. "And I need to get new clothes. These are getting too small." I turned my gaze to Sebastian. "Can you cut my hair, Sebastian?"

"Danna-sama?" I glared at Hannah. Her wound had stopped bleeding and she looked at me with confusion.

"You are not to come anywhere near me." I spat. "Much less with a sharp object." Hannah curtsied loyally. "And when possible, you are to remain within Sebastian's sight."

Ciel blinked, also looking confused. "Alois…why are you doing that?"

I sighed again and tried to stand, my legs buckling and causing me to fall back into Sebastian's arms. He steadied me. I moved away from his touch. Damn demons…

"Let us find a place for you to sit, Lord Trancy." Ciel's butler suggested. "That way, I can cut your hair and you can perhaps explain what happened." I nodded and let the demon help me. Something told me it was going to be a long day…

* * *

The next chapter is sort of a "filler". Sorry. But it has a lovely Cielois lime in it for you. ^^ Please, please review! I need you guys to suggest names for the baby if you can. I've only gotten one suggestion...and I need to name as soon as I can. I only ask that you keep in mind this is Victorian era England. Otherwise, I can make a name work. I think. But I need suggestions in order to start working on it. Please. :)

Kitsune Curoryu


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. It seems school is proving to be a handful this year! I'm on break right now, so I'll get to work typing hopefully sometime during the holidays. I've fallen terribly behind... Though it doesn't help I haven't really been writing in this story...I'm still at a bit of a writer's block. ^^; Well, I'll see what I can do.

By the way, Alois' baby has been named. Thank you all for your suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters associated with it. I own Alois Trancy's son. ^^ (Name to be revealed later.)

Warnings: As promised, a Ciel x Alois lime for you! And the usual language from Alois I believe...

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Ne, Ciel-kun?" I glanced at Ciel over my shoulder.

"What?" Ciel continued washing my back. He had volunteered to help me bathe since I was still suffering from blood loss.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I looked at my belly. Thankfully, Claude hadn't kicked me, as I would have expected. He most likely would have hurt the child.

"I assumed you would tell me in time." He sighed, moving on to my arms. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Of course not. Because just by saying that, he'd guilt me into telling him everything. And he knew that. Damn it, he knew that! I frowned, shivering a little as Ciel washed my sides.

"Claude…" I cleared my throat, leaning into his touch. "Claude forced himself on me. He, uh…" I felt my eyes sting. I was _not_ going to cry in front of Ciel. Not about this. "He made me please him."

Ciel had gone tense, his movements nevertheless soft on my skin. "I cannot leave you alone, can I?" He almost smiled.

A half-hysterical giggle escaped me. Ciel wasn't much of a jokester, and this wasn't a humorous situation, but after everything that had happened it felt really good to laugh. So I did. Ciel wrapped his arms around me as I half-laughed half-sobbed into his chest. This was crazy. All of this was insane. There was no way I could have a baby, much less deal with Claude at the same time…

"Let's finish up here." Ciel suggested as I started to calm down. "Sebastian can order new clothes for you and we can just sit with each other and…hang out." I nodded and Ciel continued to wash me, sliding the sponge gently across my stomach and down my legs. His touch was soft as his hands moved up my thighs.

I blushed, looking at him. "What are you doing, Ciel-kun?"

Ciel smiled. "Nothing. I'm just cleaning you, Alois-_chan._"

I shivered and moved away a little. "But won't that make me dirtier?"

"You're right." He stopped and stepped out of the tub, calling for Sebastian. "I guess we'll wait until later."

Sebastian came and wrapped a towel around Ciel, helping me out of the tub. We went to Ciel's room and he helped us dress. Hannah stood nearby silently.

"Do you need anything else, my lord?" The butler asked.

"No. Go prepare dinner. Alois and I will be in my study." Ciel stood and took my hand, walking away.

"So are you finally going to do some paperwork?" I asked as we walked into his study.

"No." He turned and gently kissed me, taking my face into his hands. I returned the kiss and Ciel took control, slipping his tongue through my lips.

A moan escaped me and I let him have the dominance as he steered me to the couch. Ciel kissed me deeply, but softly, slowly, letting me taste his lips and savor the feeling of his tongue inside my mouth. It had been much too long since we'd kissed like this… We'd refrained from any intimate contact since my belly had grown apparent. Not to mention I'd been comatose for five weeks…

"Ciel…" I breathed, pulling away. "Wh-what about… What about the baby?"

"Sebastian said…" Ciel kissed my neck, sending a thrill through my body. "…it was okay as long as you didn't move too much."

"O-oh…" I shivered as he bit down a little, licking my collarbone. "Okay…"

I felt my lover smile against my skin and he unbuttoned my shirt, letting his hand travel slowly across my chest. He was treating me… instead of the other way around. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for our lack of contact. His hands lingered on my skin, softly caressing down over my stomach and along my sides. His mouth left light butterfly kisses on my collarbone and neck.

"Ciel…" I giggled at his touches. "W-why are you being so…slow?"

"It's been so long…" Ciel smiled at me. "I don't want to rush." He leaned up, pressing his lips to mine. His hands slid my shorts down, fingers lightly brushing my thighs.

I kissed him back, shivering and letting out a quiet moan. Ciel smiled and licked my lips, his fingers drawing on my legs, closer and closer to the bulge that was starting to become apparent. A whimper escaped my lips as I squirmed. God…he was _teasing_ me! I didn't want to rush either, but this was torture!

"Ciel…please…" No, I did _not_ like begging, but it usually worked and made him move faster. Usually.

Lucky for me, this was one of those times. My boyfriend chuckled and removed my underwear, lightly running his fingers up my length to brush over- Oh my god, I'd forgotten how good that felt… A moan escaped me and Ciel smiled, wrapping his hand around my dick, moving it slowly. As he stroked me, he left kisses down my chest, pausing briefly to suck on and tease my nipples. It still felt strange, being pampered like this. And Ciel wasn't asking for anything in return. Just giving me pleasure was enough for him. It was so weird for me…

I gasped and shivered as Ciel licked down to my hipbones. That tickled…but not to the point where I wanted to squirm away. It just felt really good…but I wiggled and trembled, wanting Ciel to stop teasing and just _do_ it already…

Almost as if reading my mind, Ciel kissed lower to my tip, licking lightly. I leaned my head back and gripped the couch. Oh…that felt amazing…he hadn't even taken all of me into his mouth yet and I was in heaven. He licked along my length, finally engulfing me in the hot cavern of his mouth. I gasped, calling out Ciel's name passionately. He took as much of me as he could. Shivers wracked my body in pleasure. Okay…if there was a place better than heaven, this was it.

Ciel started moving his head slowly, letting waves of pleasure wash over my body. Just as soon as I thought I was used to the feeling, he would do something with his tongue that made me writhe and moan. He began moving faster, holding my hips down with one hand as his other played with a nipple. I practically mewled, my fingers tangling in his hair. Oh god… Fuck yes…

"C-Ciel…" I moaned, trying to warn him as my limit approached. That didn't stop him. If anything, he moved faster. I felt my orgasm crash on me, turning my vision white. With a loud moan, I came into Ciel's mouth.

He swallowed most of it, smiling up at me. Ciel leaned in and kissed my lips, allowing me to taste the saltiness of my own cum. I kissed back lightly, basking in the afterglow. Ciel pulled away to let me breathe.

"Was that good?" He smiled, licking his lips.

I giggled, catching my breath before answering him. "That was… amazing, Ciel. It's been too long since we've done that."

Ciel blushed. "I-I agree. I'm glad you liked it." He sat beside me, tangling his fingers with mine. "I figured you needed a break."

I closed my eyes, the euphoria fading and leaving me exhausted. "What about you?"

My lover shook his head. "I'll be fine. Get some rest. It's been a long day."

Another giggle escaped me and I smiled. "Okay, Ciel-kun. If you say so…" I lied down in Ciel's lap, feeling the world fade away as I fell asleep.

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, those of you who are still out there! I know it's been a few months. I'm sorry! School's been kicking my butt this year, but everything should be fine now. All of my major stressful projects are done, I'm ready for graduation, and I go on spring break next week, so I'll have more time to write and type! Speaking of writing, I finished chapter ten, I just have to type it up now. So no worries, guys! I'm through writer's block for now - knock on wood - and a couple pages into chapter eleven.

This is a filler chapter of sorts, just to let you know. This chapter was to kind of organize mine and Alois' thoughts and catch up on anything I missed. I'm sorry if it seems short; it was terribly long on paper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters associated with it.

Warnings: Alois' language...and mpreg. But if you didn't know that...I'd be curious as to how you missed it.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Ciel's bed, a bandage wrapped around my head. A note on the bedside table explained that Ciel was on a mission for the Queen and would be back as soon as possible. Hannah had been left here, under the supervision of Ciel's human servants, in case I needed something.

Yawning, I put the note back, stretching. My back hurt as usual and there was a slight throbbing in the back of my head. But I was alive, which was opposed to how I would have been feeling if Ciel hadn't shown up yesterday.

As it was, I had a feeling today was going to be a boring day. Claude wouldn't come back so soon (to my relief) and Ciel was probably going to be gone for a while, depending on how difficult the mission was. I really had nothing to do. I wonder if it would be okay for me to get up and walk around… Sebastian _did_ advise me to rest, but that damn demon wasn't the boss of me. I was going to get some fresh air and enjoy the…I looked out the window. Well, it was _mostly_ sunny. But still. I was sick of sitting around and _resting_ all the damn time.

I stood, attempting to dress myself in my new clothes. Apparently, Ciel had a very trustworthy tailor who was all too happy to make maternity clothes for a fourteen-year-old boy. It was kind of scary, to be honest. But they fit, and that was what mattered.

Once my new clothes were on, I ventured out of the room, ignoring the dull ache in my head. Damn it… Damn Claude and his damn demon strength… I sighed, finding my way to the dining room. Unsurprisingly, a decent breakfast was laid out for me, courtesy of Sebastian. It was still warm, so they couldn't have left long ago. I sat at the table, thinking. Claude used to do this for me, when he was still loyal. But the last time I'd eaten a breakfast made by my butler, it had been poisoned. That morning seemed like an eternity ago.

Though, of course, I'd always thought Sebastian's cooking was better than Claude's.

When I was done eating, I wandered out and explored the mansion. Even after visiting so many times and living here for the last seven months, I still have never seen the entire place. I hummed as I walked content in my solitude for once. Well… I guess it couldn't technically be considered solitude. My son was with me, after all.

At the thought of my son, an image of the blonde demon child flashed in my mind. That had been my son, the being that shared mine and Claude's blood. He was…beautiful. I laughed to myself. I was already attached to this thing inside of me… In less than three months, it – no, he – would be outside of me. I would be holding him in my arms…

At least, if it didn't kill me first. I mean…I'm just a human boy, and a rather weak one at that. How the _hell_ was I going to give birth to a…demon child? And ugly frown covered my face as I sank to the ground. Damn it! I finally get _some_ semblance of happiness in my life, and Claude – the one thing I've always wanted, the _one_ person I've loved with every bit of my filthy heart – rips it all away from me with that damn smug look in his fucking eyes! A sob escaped me and I wiped my eyes furiously. I'm so fucking sick of _crying_ over everything! With something akin to a growl, I stood up straight and walked down the halls, finding my way out to the garden.

Finny, Ciel's gardener, was out there, humming happily as he trimmed some bushes. After being here and seeing what things were like at Ciel's house, I realized that my servants were…different. Ciel's servants were happy to serve him. All of them were, even Sebastian. They loved taking care of Ciel…it was just so weird, so different from my servants. All of them were scared of me…or at least scared of Claude. And Claude didn't care about me…not like Sebastian cares about Ciel…

I ignored the gardener and wandered among the flowers, trying to let my mind calm back down. It was so strange, the various changes that had come over me since this situation started. Sure, there were the obvious physical changes like my stomach. And I'd probably lost a lot of brain cells from hitting my head all the time. But there were …emotional changes, too. Like…my personality.

There was, of course, the emptiness. The numbness, the chaos that was prevalent when Ciel wasn't around. But that was fairly normal at this point, considering what I was going through. No, the weird change that I'd noticed was the peace. Lately, I've been thinking a lot, as to be expected. But instead of dark or, let's admit, perverted thoughts, I'd been almost…happy.

That thought stopped me in my tracks. Happy. A genuine smile spread across my face. I was happy. I was living with Ciel, the only person I'd been able to love more than Claude. I was more or less healthy. I wasn't in immediate danger of being killed. And I had a beautiful baby son growing inside of me. If only it were Ciel's and not Claude's…

I laughed at the thought and spun in a circle. Ciel would never manage that. If anything, _he'd_ be the one carrying our child. Another round of giggles claimed me as I half-skipped around the garden, finally stopping beside a small pond and lowering myself to the ground. Today might be boring, but I guess it was about time I got a break. Things have been so crazy… I just wished Ciel could be here. I could use some alone time with him. And I don't mean like _that._ I mean…just some time to sit and talk about everything without him worrying about me or acting like an adult.

I guess what we really needed to talk about was what we were going to do after the baby was born, providing I lived. I mean…sure, I figured Ciel was going to raise it with me. But for all I knew, that was wishful thinking. Ciel loved me, yes. But why would he want to raise a child with me? We're just fourteen for god's sake! We didn't know anything about being parents. We could barely dress ourselves; much less take care of another being! I shook my head. Whatever happened, we could find a way through it. Ciel was really smart and about as stubborn as I was. Not to mention, Sebastian would help us. It _was_ half-demon after all, and we could definitely use the help.

I let out a content sigh. Things were going to be okay. I just needed to survive the next three months. And not get hurt again. I smiled to myself. It seemed like this child made me a magnet for trouble. Today was the first time in a while that my emotions hadn't been terribly out of control. I've gotten upset a few times, but that's expected. Compared to lately, though, I've been really calm today. I think it was the solitude. It felt really nice.

That's when I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I cried out and curled in on myself. It was horrible… I felt like I was being stabbed from the inside out, like my body was trying to expel itself! Warm tears coursed down my face. Was this supposed to happen? Was the baby coming? It was too soon!

Quick footsteps approached me. Two sets of them, I think… It was hard to tell through this damn pain… A pair of cool hands cupped my face, forcing me to look into twin crimson orbs. Sebastian…? But he was with Ciel, wasn't he?

"Earl Trancy, what is the matter?" Sebastian asked me slowly. I could almost hear a sense of worry in his voice.

I shook my head, whimpering pathetically as the pain began to fade. "I-I… I don't kn-know…"

The demon frowned just a little, but it was enough to make me anxious. "Where is the pain?"

"H-here…" I put a hand to the lower part of my swollen stomach, closer to my hips. If something was wrong with my son…I…I don't know what I'd do…

Sebastian nodded. "On a scale of one to ten, with one being a bee sting and ten being a gunshot, how bad is the pain?"

I smiled. I may have never been stung by a bee, but I have been shot by a gun before…Ciel's gun… "Now it's more like a two or three… It was at least an eight a second ago…"

"Sebastian, what's wrong? Is Alois hurt?" That's when I noticed Ciel's presence…wasn't he on a mission? Apparently not… He'd come over with Sebastian and was now looking at me with concern. He'd asked about me. He was worried about _me_ for once, instead of the baby. It was almost as if we'd switched places or something. Now _I_ cared about the baby…my son.

"I do not think so." The butler looked at me. "When did the pain start and how bad was it?"

By now, the stabbing sensation had gone away completely. I let out a breath, setting a hand on my belly. I hadn't realized it before, but it had gotten bigger while I'd been…asleep. "It started maybe a minute ago, maybe two." I told Ciel's demon. "And it was easily and eight on that pain scale, like I told you."

He nodded. "You said it was in your lower abdomen, correct?" I nodded. "Has it faded as of this moment?" Again, I nodded. Sebastian almost smiled. "All is as it should be, then. The pain was perfectly normal."

I blinked. Normal? Was he crazy? "I-it was?"

The butler nodded and stood, straightening his tie. "In fact, it means that the pregnancy is going well."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Ciel demanded.

"That was merely a false labor pain." Sebastian explained. "It was just a side-effect of the pregnancy. Lord Trancy should expect to have quite a few more in the next three months."

I paled. More of those things? That had felt like I was being shot again! "There's no way to stop them?"

"No." I swear there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "There are ways to make enduring them easier, but no way to cure them."

Ciel sighed and offered a hand to me. He looked exhausted as hell. Maybe I should ask how the mission went today. "Well, I suppose we will have to get used to them and do all we can to help Alois deal with them."

I took his hand and stood a little shakily. "If we have to…" I wasn't exactly fond of pain like this…

"Don't worry, Alois." Ciel smiled at me. "I'll help you. We can do this."

I nodded, his words quieting my fears. And yet, somehow I couldn't help feeling that things were going to be a lot more difficult for a while after this.

* * *

Next is a three week time skip (we're getting closer to the due date!) and a delightful plot event! So keep on reviewing! I'll get it up next time I'm able to!

Kitsune Curoryu


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated! I'm soooo sorry! I was so busy with school and graduating and trying to find a job and moving and...just lots of stuff. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry! As a special, treat, I'm going to upload two chapters! I'm on, like, chapter fourteen right now...so I have plenty ready for you guys. Again, I'm really sorry! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters.

Warnings: Mpreg (duh), swearing, some violence (yay!), and a little...or a lot of blood.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks came and went with little event. It was weird, how monotonous everyday life became, even with the pregnancy. Ciel was busy doing missions for the Queen and working on his never-ending pile of paperwork. I trusted that the triplets back at my manor were taking care of my own paperwork. Luckily, Her Majesty didn't ask me to do as many missions as Ciel on a regular basis. I would be hard-pressed to make up a good excuse to refuse.

There were no crises during those three weeks. It was a miracle, all things considered. Between Ciel and I – both of us being magnets for disaster – even one week without something bad happening was cause for a breath of relief. Everything was going rather smoothly, actually. I was healthy and Sebastian said the pregnancy was progressing well. There were only two months left before the baby was supposed to be born.

It was sometime during those three weeks that Sebastian informed me that I had to increase the number of souls I consumed. As the child grew within me, it needed more souls and food and nourishment. The food part wasn't much of a problem (have I ever mentioned what a great chef Sebastian was?). But since I refused to let Hannah come anywhere near me still, getting souls became difficult. I still remember that discussion with Ciel clearly…

* * *

"I won't let that whore kiss me again." I argued. Damn it…why wouldn't he understand?

"There is no other way!" Ciel frowned. "We don't exactly know a lot of demons, Alois."

"She betrayed me! I won't let that bitch anywhere _near_ me!" I turned away. "I never wanted to kiss her in the first place. She's disgusting."

"Alois, be reasonable." My lover gently touched my arm. "If you don't consume more souls…" He frowned deeper. "You'll die. And likely your child will as well."

I flinched. Damn… I didn't want to die…not to mention to submit my baby to that fate would be cruel… I wouldn't do that. Frowning, I stepped away from Ciel and set a hand on my stomach. The infant in my body nudged my hand in a comforting gesture. _It's okay, mommy…_ My son said. I smiled softly. He was so in-tune to my emotions. His voice came to me more frequently now. It had become apparent that mine was no ordinary child. As to be expected…

"Alois?" Ciel broke my train of thought, taking a step towards me. "If…if it really bothers you that much, I can ask Sebastian to do it."

I looked at him, thinking it over. Well…it probably would be easier since I'm pretty much gay…but did I _really_ want to kiss _Sebastian?_ I paused. Well…the choice was between Sebastian and Hannah…and after all of the shit that bitch put me through…

"That would be great." I smiled at him. "But only if you promise to kiss me afterwards."

Ciel blushed. "O-okay, I will. Of course I will." He smiled and kissed me, sending a small thrill through my body. "I love you, Alois."

* * *

I was thankful that Ciel could finally see things my way…sort of. Now I had to kiss Sebastian for souls…sometimes three times a day. But it wasn't that bad. Ciel kept to his promise to kiss me every time.

It was just after breakfast now and my lover was in his study, working as usual. He made sure to take time off for most of the day to spend with me. Nowadays he only worked until lunch and spent the rest of his day with me. We still had yet to discuss what we were going to do in two months.

Maybe that's what I should do…but I don't want to interrupt his work. It could wait until after lunch, couldn't it? My son moved in my belly. I shook my head. Hell no! This was _so_ much more important that Ciel's paperwork! Of course it was! I mean this was my _son!_

I slowly stood up from my chair, resting a hand on my abdomen. As I walked to the study, a thought ran through my head. What if…what if I was wrong? What if Ciel didn't want to raise my son with me? What if he rejected him? What if…what if this was all just a courtesy to catch me off guard…or…or to get Claude?

I laughed. "That's ridiculous." Shaking my head, I knocked on the door to my love's study.

"Come in."

I walked in, taking in Ciel's look of surprise. I didn't usually interrupt his work time, unless something had happened. "Alois…is something the matter?" He stood and stepped towards me.

I shook my head. "I just really need to talk to you about something important." I smiled at him to show that it wasn't an immediate danger of any sort.

Ciel nodded, taking my hand. Months ago I would have been surprised by this simple gesture of affection. But now it was a normal part of our relationship. "What is it, Alois?"

"It's about the baby." I squeezed his hand.

"Is something wro-" He was interrupted when the window shattered with the familiar _bang_ of a gun.

Ciel quickly jumped between me and the window, though I was sure the bullet was not for me. He gasped and let out a pained yell for Sebastian, shielding me with his body as we fell.

"Ciel!" I cried, steadying him as his body went limp. "Oh my god, Ciel!"

My lover winced, blood starting to stain his shirt. He'd been shot…he was hurt…oh my god…there was so much blood… Shit shit _shit!_ Where the hell was Sebastian? What the _fuck_ was going on?

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled again, shaking and closing his eyes.

"C-Ciel… Ciel…y-you're bleeding…" I tried not to sound like an idiot, but there was so much _blood_…

"I know, damn it." Ciel growled, pressing his hand against the wound. "J-just wait for Sebastian. Stay calm."

I felt tears flood my eyes as I nodded. "O-okay. What was that?"

"P-probably one of my enemies." His breathing became shallow. "Damn demon…where _is_ he?"

At that moment, Sebastian entered the room, quickly assessing the scene of Ciel kneeling over me, bleeding. For all he knew, I had gone crazy and stabbed him again. If it weren't for my panicked expression, it would definitely appear that way. The demon rushed over and helped Ciel sit up.

"My lord, what happened?" Sebastian carefully peeled away Ciel's shirt and inspected the wound.

"You fool…what do you _think_ happened?" Ciel spat. "An assassin got through… _your_ guard…and tried to kill me!"

Sebastian frowned and looked at the shattered window. He called for the other servants and quickly instructed them to search the grounds. After they left, the demon removed his gloves and placed a hand over the hole where Ciel's blood poured out. I had to look away. All that blood…it was too much…

My eyes remained tightly shut as Ciel groaned and hissed in discomfort and pain. He had to be okay…he _had_ to be… He'd protected me from a bullet that wasn't even mine… He was hurt because of me…because he cared for me…because he loved me… Damn it…

"Alois…" I felt Ciel's hand on my arm. I looked at his strained face. "It's alright. I'll be fine. Please, do not worry yourself." He attempted a smile that failed miserably.

"Ciel you _idiot!_ How can you expect me _not_ to worry?" I wiped my eyes. They were leaking again. "I _love_ you and you're hurt and you're bleeding and it's all my-"

Ciel put a finger to my lips, frowning. "Do _not_ blame yourself for this, Alois." I noticed then that Sebastian had finished bandaging him. The demon was now cleaning up the window pieces and the blood that was on the floor. "I was getting bullets aimed at me long before I met you. This was Sebastian's fault."

I nodded shakily, taking his hand. "Oh my god, Ciel…I…" He stopped me with a quick, sweet kiss.

"I love you too." Ciel smiled at me then, and I saw no trace of fear or regret in his eye.

I returned the smile. No matter what happened, no matter what we went through, what trials we faced, Ciel would still love me. This…pregnancy was just another test for our love, right? So…Ciel would still love me. And he would love my son. He… _had_ to, didn't he?

"Come on," My lover interrupted my thoughts as he usually does. "Let's go sit somewhere a little safer so we may talk."

I blinked in surprise. Even after being shot Ciel remembered that I'd wanted to talk with him. Even after getting _shot_ for Christ's sake, Ciel wanted to let me discuss the baby with him. Holy shit…he really did love me.

Ciel stood then – a little shakily – and offered his hand to me. I took the hand and stood, setting my other hand on my belly. This was how we normally walked together these days (granted Ciel didn't usually have a bullet wound in him…). It seemed normal to me. I suppose to any outsider this would look…well I guess they would have a hard time comprehending this. Like a frog in hot water or something like that. At least Ciel's servants knew….sort of. They thought I had some illness and were told to stay away from me. So far it's worked. The only servant that's interacted with me has been Sebastian. And Hannah, but that bitch wasn't good for anything anymore.

"Sebastian," Ciel got his demon's attention. "Alois and I will be in my room. Bring the tea and something sweet when you are done with this mess." The butler nodded and Ciel led the way out. We walked slowly and had to rest often; Ciel had lost a lot of blood and I was fatigued easily nowadays.

When we got to Ciel's room, he shut the curtains before sitting heavily on the bed and closing his eyes. I sat beside him. He was so pale… A shudder ran through my body at the thought. That could have been me. I might have died…I might have lost my child if it wasn't for Ciel…this was at least the third, maybe fourth time he had saved us since discovering the pregnancy. Jesus…we needed another vacation.

"Damn," Ciel cursed. "Are you hurt at all, Alois?"

I shook my head. "I just got a couple of small scratches from the glass. But compared to what could have been I'm fucking amazing."

He nodded. "And…the baby?"

My son shifted in my belly. _I'm okay, mommy._

A soft smile covered my face as I heard his voice. "He's okay." I was touched by how quickly Ciel had adjusted to the situation. He referred to my son as a separate being. He was quick to get me anything I needed, rather than relying on Sebastian to do it. He actually directly asked my child questions occasionally, a wide smile covering his face when my son responded.

"Speaking of the infant," Ciel lied back on his bed, closing his eyes tiredly. "What is it you need to discuss with me? You said it was important."

Sebastian entered at that moment with a tray of tea and a cake. He dutifully began serving them. "Lord Trancy, you must consume another soul. Young master, lunch will be ready within the hour."

I watched him, frowning. Okay, yeah, I'd said it wasn't that bad taking souls from Sebastian. But it still sucked. After giving Ciel his tea and cake, the butler approached me and gently took my chin. We'd done this many times before. I doubted he enjoyed doing this, but he was nevertheless polite and much less cold than Claude would have been. Claude… I closed my eyes as Sebastian's lips joined mine… I could almost imagine it was my butler kissing me… The now-familiar feeling of a soul entering my body filled me and Sebastian pulled away, his eyes crimson. They grew brighter with each soul he lost. His reflexes were slower now, too.

Ciel took my hand. "Are you alright, Alois?"

I nodded, letting the new energy fill my body and feed my son. It left a hollow feeling. The soul hadn't been enough. One was never enough, but this was my second one today. I guess that meant I would need a third one…damn it.

Sebastian bowed. "Please, excuse me." He left. Was he getting weaker with each feeding? It would make sense, I suppose…

Ciel ate his cake as a child does, managing to get chocolate frosting all over his face. He was so adorable sometimes. Hell, he was _always _adorable! I mean, there had to be _some _reason that I fell in love with him, right?

A small smile lifted my lips as I sipped my tea. "Ciel, do you want this baby?" The words left my mouth before I realized I had spoken. Shit. I did _not _mean to ask him that yet!

My lover stopped and blinked his large blue eye at me. "What?"

I looked down. "Nevermind." My son kicked me. He was right. I needed to talk to Ciel about this. "I mean…do you want to raise this child with me?" My eyes shut as I braced for rejection.

"Alois…" Ciel touched my face gently. "Alois, I…I… Of course I do."

I opened my eyes to blink at him. "You do?"

"Of course!" He almost looked hurt at the idea of me doubting him. "I _love_ you, Alois. Why would I… Why did you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I…" Now that he asked, it seemed like a ridiculous question. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Ciel frowned. "No, what's on your mind?" He set his cake and tea aside, lying back.

I lied down with him, resting my head on his good shoulder as he wrapped a tender arm around me. It still surprised me how close we had grown over the months… Time seemed to fly by when I was with Ciel. Even now, with the evidence right in front of me, I found it hard to believe how much time had passed.

"Alois? What's wrong?" Ciel held me close. He would be a great father…I almost smiled at the thought.

"I just…there're only two more months, Ciel." I frowned and took his hand. "What are we going to do?"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Sebastian…has figured out the birth process."

My frown deepened. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Ciel paused again. "Because we did not want to worry you. There are…risks involved."

"What kind of risks?" I asked quietly. "Tell me."

"Alois, let's not discuss this right now. What else do you need to know?" His voice was carefully devoid of emotion. Why was he avoiding the question? Was it that bad?

"What are the risks, Ciel?" I looked at him, demanding an answer.

_Mommy…don't… _My son whispered. I felt his worry.

"Alois…" He sighed. I could see the conflict in his eye. "You already know. If the birth does not go perfectly…you will die."

I swallowed and nodded slowly. I knew that already. I knew it was very likely, considering everything about this pregnancy. I was male… I was only fourteen, almost fifteen… And it wasn't even a human child! Considering everything, it would come as a shock to most people that I haven't gotten rid of the thing yet, or even when I first found out it was inside me. But I couldn't do that…even back then, I felt a connection to this child…even then, I could not bring myself to kill it. But…what if that choice ultimately led to it killing me?

"I know, Ciel. But I'm willing to risk that for my son. Are you?" I studied my boyfriend, searching for any hesitation, any doubt.

Ciel hesitated. He was afraid. I could see that. "…No, I'm not. But if that is what it takes to make you happy, I will support you."

* * *

A hectic chapter, I know. I'll get the next one up for you guys within the next few minutes! I promise! Please review, though!


	11. Chapter 11

As promied, here's the next chapter! I promise I'll update more often! I'm currently stuck in chapter fourteen. But it will be worth the wait once I get it done! Here's chapter eleven!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

Warnings: Mpreg (again, duh), swearing, Claude (warning necessary, trust me), slight violence, total freakout ending

Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the evening passed well. Ciel pretended that the bullet wound didn't hurt, though I was sure he was in agony; I've been shot before. But he only smiled and claimed to be fine when I questioned him. He didn't want to worry me. I understood that. In all honesty it wasn't fair. He worried about me all the time! Then again…Ciel never played fair.

We lied there on his bed, discussing everything. What we were going to do for the birth, how the process worked… We talked about my son, where he would stay, how we would take care of him… We stayed there for hours, Sebastian occasionally stopping by with food or drink or just to check on us.

"How are we going to explain the sudden appearance of a child to everyone?" I frowned, thinking.

Ciel seemed at a loss for an answer. We both knew that was a serious issue. We were both nobles…well _he_ was the only genuine one of course. Nonetheless, we had reputations to uphold. I didn't care about mine anymore. Ciel's was important. If it got out that I was staying with him, we would have to explain that as well. But when a child suddenly appears to the fourteen-year-old Earl Phantomhive…that's when things got questioned.

"I'm not sure." Ciel admitted. "Perhaps we could claim it is a relative's."

I shook my head. "Neither of us _have_ relatives anymore…and we're too young for him to be our child."

My lover nodded, thinking. "Perhaps we should say it was left on the doorstep. That's believable."

I smiled. That did sound like something that would happen. Although… "People will try to figure out who his parents are and why his appearance is so strange."

"His appearance?" Ciel looked at me. "You know what he will look like?"

I nodded. Apparently I'd forgotten to tell Ciel that I had spoken with my son face-to-face. "I saw him."

Ciel held me closer. "What does he look like?"

A vision of the demon child popped into my head and I smiled softly. "His hair is blonde like mine, but has black streaks in it. And his eyes are mismatched, kind of like yours. One is blue and the other is gold, like…like Claude's." I closed my eyes, clearly seeing the figure that was my child. "He's pale and has horns and…and a tail." An involuntary shudder went through my body. My child looked just like those creatures that I hated. But…I couldn't hate _him_. He was my son!

A smile upturned my lover's lips. "He sounds beautiful." His fingers gently played with my hair. "But you're right. His appearance will need to be explained."

"The church will think he's the antichrist." I laughed at the image of a priest's face when he saw my son. "Imagine the chaos that would cause!"

Ciel shook his head. "We don't want that, Alois. He would be right in the center of that…attention."

My smile fell. He was right. And I didn't want my child in the middle of all that. If the church got a hold of him, he'd be killed. "We'll just have to hide him until he's old enough to hide his demon features, like Sebastian does."

"That should be easy enough. We've hidden the pregnancy for eleven months now." Ciel thought for a few seconds. "Yes, we can do this. If necessary, Sebastian can keep anyone outside of this manor from finding out."

"And your servants?" I looked at him. "Are we going to tell them the truth after my baby is born? I'm sure they'll wonder where the baby came from."

Ciel frowned. This was such a strange situation. We understood it, since we've been through stranger. This kind of stuff really didn't bother us, especially since we've been dealing with this particular situation for almost a year now. But explaining it to anyone else would be rather difficult. The whole situation was absurd.

"We will tell them what is necessary for them to know." My boyfriend said finally. "They're still oblivious to the existence of demons and the like."

I nodded, starting to relax as Ciel wrapped his arms around me. This was what we needed. Just some time to be alone together and talk like we used to. Ciel worried about me so much lately that having this time with him was a blessing. Funny that it took a gunshot to give us this time… Okay, so it wasn't _funny_ obviously, but still.

"Alois…I love you."

I blinked at Ciel in surprise. He didn't say those words often, much less without stuttering. "I love you too, Ciel." I smiled brightly.

Ciel smiled as well at my answer. "I really do love you, Alois, more than anything."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I know. How could I forget? You prove it all the time."

My lover nodded, holding me closer. "Everything will be alright. I won't let you get hurt."

"I know, Ciel." I looked at him, my smile fading a little. "What's got you all warm and caring all the sudden?" He never talked like this…this wasn't like him at all.

"I guess…" Ciel hesitated. "I guess I just realized that I truly, deeply love you. It's not for the sex…or to get even or anything." He smiled to himself. "I really do want to raise this child with you. I want to spend the rest of my…life with you."

I caught the hesitation in his last sentence. I'd almost forgotten. He was contracted to Sebastian. Once their contract was fulfilled, Sebastian would take Ciel's soul…Ciel would die. And technically my soul belonged to Claude. He could kill me at any moment if he wished, right? But…wasn't true love supposed to have a happy ending?

"Alois?"

I looked at Ciel, the rest of his words quickly running through my head. He really loved me. He wanted to raise this child with me. A broad smile covered my face. "Really? You mean that?"

Ciel nodded, his smile matching mine. "I love you, Alois. I always will." He kissed me then, and I could feel his passion. The world felt right and wonderful and incredible…nothing bad would happen from now on…

I was wrong, of course. But hey, that's life, right?

* * *

The next day, Ciel left. He said he had an errand to run. Honestly, what could be so important that he couldn't rest for one day? He just got _shot!_ And…and I _needed_ him! But Ciel just smiled and promised he would be right back. I hate it when he says that.

So I sat in our room… _our_ room…and waited. I hated it when he was gone. Without Sebastian, I was…defenseless. Without Ciel…there was nothing to keep the darkness away, nothing to keep me sane.

But there was.

_Mommy?_

I let out a breath, allowing my muscles to relax. I was never alone. My son was with me. Everything was fine. I felt him kick and I smiled. For once in my life, I was optimistic about the future. The only thing keeping me from being happy now was—

"Claude Faustus." I looked up as I heard his name. It was that whore, Hannah. And she was right outside my door. I thought I'd told her to stay the hell away from me!

I stood up and began walking to the door. It's about time that bitch learned to obey her master! But right as I reached for the handle, I heard him.

"Anafellows," It was him. "I suggest you move, unless you want me to completely sever your head this time." Claude. He was here. Damn it! Why did he _always_ come when Ciel and Sebastian were gone!

There was some silence outside the door. Filthy whore or not, she better not betray me again…

"He's not worth it, Faustus. His soul is not worth losing your life. Leave him." Hannah's voice was cold. "The infant will destroy him anyways."

"No. Not with Michaelis here." Claude sounded displeased. "He will make sure Alois lives."

I stepped away from the door slightly, but stayed close enough to listen. Claude was here. He admitted he wanted to kill me…and my son.

"Let me through. You can leave and stop letting him torture you." Claude's voice was as I remembered it in my nightmares: smooth as spider's silk. "How long has it been since you've taken a soul? The other three already returned to Hell." He paused to let that piece of information sink in. "Shouldn't you as well?"

Hannah remained silent for a long time. Then her voice came through again. "I only wish for danna-sama to be happy. It is obvious that you do not make him happy and this child does." There was a rustle. "If I kill you, the child will be born and grow up free from your threat."

I heard a gun being cocked and I sprung into action. When I opened the door, Claude and Hannah both turned to look at me. Hannah was pointing a small but powerful-looking gun at my butler. My heart skipped a beat and rationality went out the door. I froze, staring between the two demons.

"Your highness…" Claude bowed mockingly to me. "A pleasure to see you and…your parasite."

I flinched. "He's not a parasite! He's your _son_ you bastard!"

"You are mistaken." The demon looked at me. "I will not claim that thing as my blood. As I recall, it _is_ a son of a bitch, though."

Those words felt like a slap to the face. Sure, I've been called that before, but to be called such a thing by Claude…it… really hurt.

I glared at Claude. _No._ I didn't love him anymore. How could I love such a filthy bastard _demon?_ He couldn't _ever_ have my heart, my love, again. I loved Ciel, and _only_ Ciel. "Leave _now._ Claude, that is a direct _order_ from your contracted master. Leave and never come near me or my son again."

For a second I thought he was actually going to listen to me. But then my butler leapt past Hannah and tackled me to the ground. My first thought was for my son as I instinctively protected my belly. I screamed, trying to kick Claude. He effectively pinned me with my wrists above my head so that I could not move. I felt panic course through my veins.

_Mommy!_ My son cried out, feeling my fear.

"Claude! Get _off_ of me!" I tried to struggle out of his hold, but I was too weak…

My butler smiled. That was when I realized he had gone crazy. That had to be it. That explained his behavior, why he wouldn't listen to me…everything. "No. I am going to kill you once and for all, _your highness._"

Claude set a bare hand on my stomach. A shooting pain went through me as if my stomach had been carved open with a hot knife. Something was wrong! What was he doing? I screamed in terror and agony, and heard my son scream with me. Claude was killing him! He was killing my _son!_

All of the sudden, Claude was off of me. But the pain remained. It hurt…oh god it hurt so bad…something was wrong… I couldn't hear my son anymore…he wasn't screaming anymore… I curled up around my belly protectively, my mind thinking of nothing but the burning pain…I screamed…it was a gut-wrenching scream, full of horror… A pair of cooling hands brushed my cheek and I thought I heard Ciel's frantic voice. But everything went quiet and became distant as the pain finally drove me into the darkness…

* * *

Hum...it looks shorter here...oh well. I hope you enjoyed! I'll get the next chapter up within a month or so. I hope. ^^ Please please review! I'm not lying when I say it encourages me to write more!

Kitsune Curoryu


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! It's been...about two months. I know, not exactly a short time... But it could have been worse. I'm still practically stuck, but lucky for you guys, I'm still a chapter ahead or so. So here's the next for you! I'll try to finish chapter fourteen before I post the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

Warnings: Mpreg...swearing...minor confusion...oocness...and shocker ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Mommy…mommy, please wake up…I'm sorry…_

The wave of consciousness crashed over me and I took a deep breath. It hurt. Everything hurt. My eyes opened slowly. It was dim, but I could see Ciel quickly run over to me.

"Alois…" He brushed my cheek gently. "How do you feel?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't sense my son anymore. Everything in that area hurt. I felt heavy. "In pain…"

Ciel frowned, but looked away to something beyond my sight. "Sebastian,"

The butler came over, his face solemn. By his expression alone, I knew things were definitely not good. "Lord Trancy, when Faustus assaulted you he used demonic magic to harm your infant."

I blinked at him. My baby? My son? What happened? "What do you mean? I can't feel my son anymore! What did Claude do to my son?!" I sat up and instantly lied back down with a cry of pain. Note to self: don't do that.

Sebastian watched me, now frowning. "He attempted to kill your infant. Luckily, I arrived in time to stop the process. Unfortunately, I do not know what is wrong."

"It hurts…" I closed my eyes again. "What happened?"

"Your body went into premature labor." The demon explained. Wait…did that mean my son had been born while I was unconscious? "I was able to stop it, but you had to be kept unconscious for twenty-four hours. Likely, your body is feeling the aftereffects of the attack and labor preparation."

I let my breath out. This was crazy. It was too much. I set a hand on my stomach. "Ciel…" I reached for him, comforted when his hand took mine.

"It's okay, Alois." He smiled reassuringly. "Sebastian has taken care of everything. You're okay."

"Then why can't I feel him?" My lips trembled. "I can't feel him, Ciel. I can't hear him."

Ciel looked at his butler. Sebastian looked to me. "If you do not mind, Lord Trancy, I would like to check on the status of your infant." I nodded and he removed his glove to set a hand on my stomach.

After a few seconds, he frowned. That was never a good sign. Ever. He felt my belly, his frown deepening. That hurt. Whatever he was doing _hurt,_ damn it! I shut my eyes. Something was wrong. Something _had_ to be wrong. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sebastian removed his hand and put his glove back on. I let out a breath, trying not to cry.

"The infant is perfectly alright."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was lying! Utterly and completely! "You bastard!" From somewhere within me I summoned enough energy to slap the demon across the face. "You're lying! My son is _not_ alright! He _screamed!_ He was in _pain!_ He was almost _killed_ and now I can't _hear_ him, goddamn it!"

Ciel looked at his demon. "Are you lying to Alois? Do not forget you cannot lie to _me,_ Sebastian."

Sebastian scowled, but obediently bowed his head to his master. "Yes."

I took a shuddering breath. My son was not alright. "What's wrong with him?"

"I do not know." Sebastian shook his head. "It feels healthy and stable."

"But…?" I pressed, leaning against the headboard. All I wanted was to know what was wrong with my son. Was that too much to ask?

"It is weakened significantly. Its aura was difficult to detect." The demon explained. "And there is a substantial increase of dark energy within you."

I frowned. "But…he's okay?" Sebastian nodded and I let out a relieved breath. "Thank god." My son was healthy. He just needed more souls. He would be okay. Everything would be okay now, right?

"It would be a logical conclusion then, that you must consume a higher frequency of souls." Sebastian stated.

My frown returned. Higher frequency? I was already taking three a day! That was gross enough as it is! Damn demons… I've already been _kissing_ them for _eight_ damn months! I was sick and tired of it! The only person I wanted to kiss was Ciel!

"Fine. Give me one." I glared at Sebastian. No way would I make the next two months any easier on him.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend it was Ciel. I wanted this to be over. But instead of the familiar feeling of a soul being pushed into me, I felt something else entirely. There was an odd _tugging_ sensation…and then it was a ripping…it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. It felt like my insides were being torn out of me, excruciatingly slowly…with a dull knife on top of it. I tried to pull away from the kiss, if you could call it that, but I felt an irresistible urge to stay still where I was. It would be fine as long as I stayed still… I could just endure it for another minute…then I could sleep…and never wake up…it would be okay…

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice snapped me out of it. I felt like I was getting weaker. The demon then pulled away at the sound of his master's voice. His eyes were blazing red and sharp canines showed.

"Sebastian, what the _hell_ was that?!" Ciel was furious, but I could tell it was out of fear. I wondered what he'd seen… "Answer me. That's an _order._"

His butler frowned darkly. "That," He looked at me and then back to his young master. "Was an attempt on my part to steal Lord Trancy's soul."

Ciel's expression grew angrier, if possible. He slapped his demon across the face with all the strength he could summon. "Get out. Leave my sight _this instant_ and do not come to me unless summoned."

Sebastian bowed loyally. "As you wish, my lord." He stood and left without another word.

Ciel let out a breath and turned to me. "Alois… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over him. Are you alright?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt even weaker now than before. My chest ached. "I…feel weak."

"Maybe…maybe Hannah can give you a soul." He was worried, really worried…

I didn't want to. I didn't want to kiss her. But…she had defended me against Claude. She said she only wanted me to be happy…and I _really_ needed a soul. Or five. I sighed. "Fine."

Ciel let out a relieved breath. He lightly kissed my head. "Once Sebastian explained himself I can have him make you some lunch. Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head. "Just peace and quiet."

He nodded again. "I will retrieve Hannah if you'd like and then I'll talk to Sebastian."

A shudder ran through my body at the thought of Ciel's butler. "Please. And make sure you punish him somehow. That fucking _hurt_." I tried to smile for him.

Ciel only frowned. "He will be punished, don't worry." He kissed my cheek before walking away.

I was alone.

I leaned back, resting. I hurt now. It seemed to be a recurring thing during this pregnancy. I was a trouble magnet, worse than Ciel now. So was my son…

I missed his voice, the feeling of knowing he was with me. I hadn't felt this lonely since before my son had spoken to me. Ciel helped… _anyone_ helped, except those damned demons. Not surprisingly, I had actually grown to be friends with Ciel's servants over this time.

Sebastian had really fucked it up this time. He had tried to kill me! I guess I couldn't trust _anyone_ anymore! Only Ciel…and my son…

As usual, my thoughts drifted back to my son. I still remembered the sound of his scream as Claude attacked us… He had been in pain…dying… Was he dying now? Without nourishment for over a day? Was he…already gone?

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Danna-sama?"

I looked up. Should I trust her? _Could_ I trust her enough to let her in, let her near me? Yes…I could let her in. "Come in."

Hannah entered, her head bowed loyally as she curtsied. "Danna-sama, Mr. Michaelis is temporarily away. Would you like me to prepare something for you to eat?"

I nodded. "I also need a soul, or more than one if you can do it."

Hannah nodded and came closer, slowly as if testing her boundaries. "I can give you three, but that is my limit." She gently took my chin in her hand. "Is that alright?"

I watched her, thinking. Maybe I was too harsh on her. She had been loyal to me this whole time, hadn't she? Defending me against Claude, taking care of me, obeying my orders even though she was not contracted to me…and all I had done was be cruel and punish her. She deserved better…right?

"That is fine, Hannah." I answered softly. "I'm ready."

Hannah leaned in. No longer was it Sebastian's cold, thin lips against mine. Now it was Hannah's. Her lips were so much different, a woman's lips. They were cold like a demon's, but full, and soft. Ciel's were gentle. But Hannah's…her were caring. They were supple…and moist.

The soul entered me. It felt like water was being given to me after I had been in a desert for days. It was ambrosia…the best thing I'd had in ages. It flowed through my body and filled me, giving me energy. The "kiss" changed and deepened. Another soul entered me. This one came as a wave. More energy filled me, and I felt Hannah's hand cup my cheek. It was strange, so different from kisses I shared with Ciel. As another soul entered my body, the door opened and Ciel walked in. If he was surprised, he hid it well.

As soon as the third soul was inside me, Hannah pulled away. She covered her mouth and stepped back with a polite curtsy. Ciel stepped forward in her place and took my hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I took a moment to catch my breath. "Better. Now I'm hungry, though. Can I get up?"

Ciel shook his head. "Sebastian says…" He frowned, changing his mind. "Yes, you can get up. You need to be careful, though."

I nodded. "I will, Ciel. Hannah," My maid looked up. "Go prepare something for me to eat. Serve it in the dining room, please." She curtsied again and left.

Ciel sighed and brushed my cheek. "I love you, Alois."

I smiled at him, enjoying the warm feeling that filled me at those words. "I love you, too. Will you kiss me?"

Ciel nodded and kissed me sweetly. This felt right. _This_ was what I wanted. I kissed him back softly, longingly. He obliged to my unspoken request and slid his tongue into my mouth. God, I'd missed this. He was _really_ kissing me. We hadn't done this is forever… I pulled him closer so that our kiss deepened. We stayed like that on our bed, making out for a couple minutes. It was amazing…so wonderful…incredible…blissful…

Ciel finally pulled away for breath, smiling and giving me a sweet peck on the lips. "You don't have to ask."

Hannah knocked on the door about half an hour later to announce that lunch was ready. I dismissed her and slowly stood up. It was really weird, feeling the weight of my belly without _feeling_ my son. It was such a…distant feeling.

Ciel took my hand, leading the way out. Even after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, I could feel some semblance of happiness at his touch. It was calming for me. It was a way for me to know that Ciel was still there, still by my side. Like Claude used to be…

I blinked. "Wait, Hannah said Sebastian left. Where did he go?"

Ciel frowned. "Sebastian explained his…lapse in judgment to me."

I stopped, turning my gaze to him. "And?"

"He says he was too…weak to resist taking your soul." My boyfriend frowned deeper. "By giving you souls over the months, he was losing power. He left for a town to retrieve more souls for himself so that he would be able to work properly again."

My frown mirrored his. "Does that mean Hannah will need to get souls?"

Ciel shrugged. "I cannot answer that. I would assume so."

Weird. But I guess it kind of made sense. People get weaker when they throw up, and need food to gain their strength back. Essentially, that was what Hannah and Sebastian were doing: throwing up souls.

Okay, _ew_. Gross visual there.

I shuddered and kept walking. "I'll ask her. How are you going to punish Sebastian?"

Ciel thought for a few moments. "I'll think of something. It's not hard to annoy him."

I nodded, satisfied. That bastard would pay for trying to kill me! Finally, we reached the dining room. A full meal awaited us, set for two. None of the servants were in sight. It was just me and Ciel…_my _Ciel.

We sat and Ciel studied the meal critically, no doubt comparing it to Sebastian's cooking. He probably didn't even notice that he was doing it. Under _my_ inspection, the meal looked great. There wasn't a thing out of place. Then again, I wasn't as picky as Ciel. My tastes weren't exactly…refined, so to speak.

The meal went by rather quietly. Ciel and I talked about little things, never quite touching on any of the subjects that _mattered._ Where Sebastian was…why I couldn't feel my son… whether or not my son was _alive_…the issues revolving around soul consumption…or for that matter what the _hell_ had happened to Claude. Our conversations focused on how I was feeling, and establishing that we needed to go shopping.

When we were done eating, Ciel stood. "I need to go do some paperwork. Do you need anything?" I shook my head. He gave me a quick, sweet kiss. "I'll be in my study." Ciel walked away.

I sighed. I was alone again. Truly alone. I got up and started walking. I might as well go back to the room and rest. Even though I had no idea what was going on anymore, I knew that resting was always a good idea. My son was silent…this must be how normal human mothers felt…for me, it was hard to imagine not hearing my son's voice, or feeling his presence. But now that it had happened, I was starting to wonder if it had been a dream. I mean, hearing voices in my head had always been a normal thing. What if I'd never heard it? What if everything was just a result of blood loss and concussion and soul swallowing?

I frowned, setting a hand on my belly. No. I had heard my son's voice. I had _seen_ him! This was _not_ another hallucination! Sighing, I opened the door. I needed to rest. Maybe I was just tired…

I looked up and froze. Wait…what was going on? What the _hell_ was going on?

Claude smiled at me. "Good afternoon, your highness."

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go! I got the next chapter up! I'm still stuck right now...but have a nicely detailed list of what is supposed to happen and when so all I gotta do is get writing! I have one more chapter ready after this I think. Sorry for so many cliffhangers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters.

Warnings: Swearing...Claude...some weirdness...(as usual)

Enjoy!

* * *

My mind froze, unable to process this turn of events. He wasn't supposed to be here. What was _he_ doing here? He…he was supposed to be gone somewhere. Hit and run…that was his style. Wasn't it?

But here he was. Claude was chained to the bed in a sitting-up position. The chains glowed faintly; they must have been made of some sort of magical anti-demon kryptonite-like material. It seemed as if Claude was unable to break them. If they had been normal chains, breaking them would be easy.

Claude continued to smile at me. It seemed like he'd really snapped. He was bat-shit insane at this point. Finally, my body caught up to my mind and I screamed. Memories assaulted my body, the images almost feeling like physical blows. Claude taking care of me…Claude being the loyal, perfect butler…Claude contracting me, saving me from that man…Claude betraying me, poisoning me…Claude trying to kill me…Claude raping me…Claude kissing me…Claude…_Claude…_

Small hands took my arms, gently but quickly steering me out of the room. A pair of arms wrapped around me and light kisses were placed on my forehead. "Shh…shh…Alois, calm down."

"Calm down!" I turned on Ciel, who had been holding me. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian captured Claude when he attempted to kill your baby. He has temporarily imprisoned Claude in that guest room."

My mind was still numb, still trying to understand the barrage of emotions. I felt faint and leaned against the wall for support. "Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you _telling_ me _anything_ about what happened?"

Ciel reached for me and I pulled away. He frowned. "Alois, don't you think this might be hard for me, too?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to feel guilty. I didn't want to be selfless. I just wanted to know what happened to my _son_ damn it! "Just…leave me alone unless you want to talk about the shit that _matters_, Ciel." I pushed away from the wall and walked away from him. It kind of hurt to fight with him like this. But after everything we've gone through, I hoped he would have stopped treating me like a child! At this point, I could at least earn his damn _respect_ as an _equal!_

I went to my old room and sat on the bed. My back hurt. My head hurt. I didn't want to talk to Ciel. I didn't want to be bothered. I just wanted my son back… I wanted things to go back to normal… Softly, I called for Hannah, knowing that she would come to me. As expected, she was in the room in about a minute.

"Yes, danna-sama?" She was confused at my location, but curtsied loyally.

"Make sure I am left alone for tonight. Only you are allowed in here. I will take my dinner in here when it is time." I commanded.

Hannah frowned. "Understood, danna-sama. Would you like anything else?"

I shook my head. "Just…stay here." I crawled under the covers, lying on my side to relieve some of the pressure on my back. "Get your knitting or whatever that was you were working on."

Hannah curtsied again. "Very well. I will return shortly." She left.

I sighed and shut my eyes. What was happening? I couldn't tell anymore… Ciel and I _never_ fought, even in the beginning of our relationship…well, besides trying to kill each other. But after that, we were fine. Right now, Ciel was the only thing keeping me sane. But right now…he was the one thing that was pissing me off. So much had happened… I needed to sleep… I needed to hear my son…

Hannah returned. She took a chair by the door to sit in. She hummed softly, beginning to work on whatever it was she was making. I watched her, the soft tune soothing my swirling thoughts. For some reason, the very person who always pissed me off was now the only one that could calm me down.

I sat up against the headboard and watched her. "Hannah… Can you tell me a story?"

My maid nodded, her humming stopping but not her hands. "This is a true story. Once, thousands of years ago, there was a very powerful demon. He was the oldest of my kind, and stronger than any but the creator."

I sat back, listening curiously. I didn't exactly know a lot about demonic history…nothing, to be honest. And this sounded like it was going to be a good story. Hannah's hands continued working as she spoke, her voice almost melodic.

"This demon went for thousands of years alone. Even after other demons were created, he chose to isolate himself. But after a couple billion years passed in solitude, the demon finally found someone.

"Unfortunately, he had done the one thing demons were forbidden to do. He had fallen in love with an angel."

I blinked. "Wait, how? Don't demons hate angels?"

Hannah nodded. "Somehow, love had prevailed in this case. The demon was completely enthralled with this angel."

I frowned. "Weird. So what happened?"

"They were together for centuries. They never bothered to keep their love secret. Even though all of Hell was against their relationship, no one could stop it; the demon was too powerful.

"Finally, they had a child, a little girl. She was half angel and half demon and very powerful. The angel and demon raised her together for thousands of years and trained her as if she was one of us."

"Trained? What do you mean?" I asked.

"They taught her to hide her angelic features as well as how to form contracts, and how to behave." Hannah explained, turning the mass of fabric in her lap. "She was able to pass as a demon, except for her smell." She made a face. "Demons can smell non-demonic blood from miles away. She reeked of angel."

I nodded. "Did she get killed?"

Hannah shook her head. "Everyone was too afraid of her father. Instead, they focused their attention on the second child – their son – who had been born four thousand years after their daughter. From the very beginning, it was apparent that something was wrong with this child.

"The boy seemed as if split, perfectly in between demon and angel. He was evil one second and caring the next. His mother took him away to the human world in order to control his personality and train him as well, to the extent of their abilities. While there, she became pregnant once more with her third mixed-blood child, one thousand years later."

"You keep skipping a lot of time." I frowned, annoyed. "What happened during those thousands of years?"

Hannah smiled. "Time passes quickly for demons, danna-sama. Those years were uneventful by our standards. I would not know what happened."

I pouted. "Fine. Continue. What happened to the third kid?" I set a hand on my belly.

"It was another son, though this one was much more controlled. It was apparent he was well-suited for our society." She paused for a moment, as if finding the right words. "He was known for sleeping with many others and forming many contracts. He quickly surpassed his older brother in terms of power.

"Thousands more uneventful years passed as the family lived in isolation, raising and teaching each other, never quite fitting in among demonic society." Hannah smiled lightly.

"Is that it?" I frowned again. "There has to be more! What happened? Did someone die? Did they live happily ever after?"

"Patience, danna-sama." My maid turned the mass of fabric again. "As I said, thousands of years passed without much to note. But then a fourth child was born, a second daughter. This child had obviously inherited more angel blood than her brothers and sister. She was also much kinder.

"She was raised as her siblings had been. She never received her training or at least hasn't yet since she has not reached the proper age. But when the youngest daughter neared her seven hundredth birthday, a catastrophe struck."

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Lord Trancy?" Hannah paused as Sebastian's voice came through the door. "May I come in?"

Hannah looked to me questioningly. I shook my head. "Do not let him in."

My maid stood and opened the door. "Lord Trancy does not want any visitors at the moment. He wishes to be left alone to rest."

There was a pause before I heard Sebastian say "Understood. I will pass on the message to my master."

Hannah shut the door again and sat. She resumed her crocheting. I sighed and watched silently for a moment before speaking. "So what happened?"

She paused briefly. "Perhaps some other time, danna-sama. For now you should rest."

I frowned. It was just getting to the good part! But I did need rest… "Fine…" I lied down on my side again and closed my eyes. Hannah began singing a soft lullaby, soothing me to sleep.

* * *

_Mommy!_

I sat straight up in my bed, panting and setting a hand on my belly. It had only been a dream… I still couldn't sense my son. I looked around. The room was dark except for a single candle. Hannah was absent. A shaky breath left me as I stood. I needed to walk…and I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

My steps were quiet as I walked through the halls, carrying the candle with me. It really was creepy in this godforsaken manor. There were so many hallways…but it was so empty…so quiet… I shivered. Usually Ciel or Sebastian or Hannah was with me as I walked…or at least my son. But tonight I was alone.

I silently went to the door, taking care to open it slowly. As I stepped in, I noticed that the room was dark except for the candle in my hand. Despite the darkness I could still see my butler chained to the bed.

He looked up. "Your highness…how can I help you tonight?"

I set the candle down. "Claude. It's about time we talked."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Oh, by the way, that story was actually about a very familiar demon...though only myself and three others know who. It's just a little backstory my Ciel and I made up for a certain demon.

Also, that "powerful demon" that fell in love with an angel was Lord Death...a creation of ours as well. It's such an interesting story, really.

Anyways, please review! I've been getting a lot of watches and faves, but no reviews...so I'm not as motivated to write anymore. Please please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter for the new year! Though this is the last finished chapter I had written...and I've been having mild writer's block with this though I know exactly what has to happen next. -sigh- Oh well.

In other news, in about a week I'm leaving to go to a school facility place, most likely without my laptop. Which means this may be the last update for a few months, if not longer. On the plus side, I'm bringing my notebooks which means I'll have more time to write with fewer distractions. So...with luck, I'll be pretty close to having this done by the time I come home.

Warnings: Swearing, Claude, and a juicy lemon at the end for you guys. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

I dragged a chair over beside the bed and sat in it. I looked at my former butler, studying him. He was paler than normal. His eyes were bright violet and dark horns curled from his head. This was his true form, the one I never saw. He was weak and sickly-looking. His eyes had an edge of insanity to them. He really had lost his grip…

"How are you?" The question probably surprised me more than Claude as it came out of my mouth.

The demon frowned at me. "You…want to know how I am?" I nodded, clenching my hands. "To be honest, your highness, I have certainly been better. I see that you have indeed survived. Has your spawn survived as well?"

I took a calming breath but found that it was not necessary. His words didn't hurt me or make me angry. He couldn't affect me anymore. "Yes, we both survived. Now explain what you did."

Claude closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "I cursed your child. He should die. If he survives he will forever live a cursed life."

The blood drained from my face. Cursed? My son? For some reason, that sounded so much worse than whatever I had expected… I had braced myself for death, injury, illness…but not a curse. This was long-term…and could have any number of effects on my son… And there was no likely chance of curing it.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill me? Why did you poison me, rape me and impregnate me, completely in violation of our contract?"

Claude was silent for a few minutes. He kept his eyes closed and appeared to be thinking. I frowned. Was he not going to answer me? Even after all of this, didn't I deserve an _answer?_ Finally, he chuckled.

"You wouldn't understand, human. You couldn't _possibly_ understand what it's like to be _chained_ to someone like _you._" He opened his eyes to glare at me. "What a relieve it was to find a way to make you suffer as I have, to find a way out of this damned contract so I could finally kill you." A growl came from him, low and frustrated. "But every time, every single time, you survived. Somehow, you always lived despite all of my efforts. I was so close to success _so_ many times, but _bocchan_ keeps getting in the way."

I watched him, his anger. It was fascinating, I'll admit. He never showed emotion. At least, he never _used_ to. Not until he raped me those eleven months ago. Now…now he was all anger and maniacal glee. It was so weird.

"Is that it?" I looked at him, bored. "You just hated me, a little human, _so_ much that you felt the need to put out such an effort to kill me?" I shook my head. "The only one really suffering here is you, and it's entirely your fault. You should give up. It's obvious you haven't succeeded. And you never will." I felt a strength and power course through me that hadn't been there before. Claude couldn't hurt me. He was _nothing_. I had Ciel, I had my son, I had Hannah, and Sebastian, and… I had Ciel. Ciel would always be there for me, no matter what. He…he _loved_ me.

I stood, barely glancing at Claude's surprised expression. I needed to talk to Ciel. I needed to apologize to him, make things better. I left the room, taking the candle. I walked down the silent hallways again. My step was confident now. There was nothing that was going to stop me from making up with my boyfriend.

After all, make up sex is the best.

I went to Ciel's room, and mine, quietly opening the door. He was asleep. It had to be at least midnight. As with Claude's room, the only light was my candle. I walked in and went to the bedside. You know, now that I thought about it, I was probably going to scare the shit out of him. But… I needed to do this now. I needed to let him know how sorry I was.

Gently, I shook Ciel's shoulder, trying to wake him. For a second he was groggy, groaning sleepily. A split second later Ciel was on the other side of the bed, pointing a gun in my direction, his eyes wide and panicked. He blinked, calming down after a moment and lowering the gun.

I frowned, feeling kind of bad. I didn't mean to _scare_ him. I just wanted to wake him up. "S-sorry…"  
Ciel took a deep breath. "Alois…what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

I nodded. "I was talking to Claude a minute ago and-"

My lover frowned. "You talked to Claude?"

An impatient sigh left my lips. "Yes, I did. But that's not the point I was trying to make. The point is, I was talking to Claude and I realized something important." I smiled. "He can't hurt me anymore. Because now I have you. And you'll love me no matter what."

Ciel scooted closer and took my hand. "Of course, Alois. I love you so much. I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens." He kissed my hand. Aw, cute. That's what princes did. It made me feel warm inside. "I promise."

I smiled at him softly. "Do you remember what I always used to say?" Our lips were barely a breath apart. "Make up sex is the best."

Ciel blushed. "Y-yes, I remember."

"So…why don't we make up?" I lightly kissed his lips, pulling away after only a second. "Please?"

Ciel smiled and kissed me deeply. "Now?" I nodded, kneeling on the bed. My lover chuckled and kissed me again.

The kiss started out sweet, apologetic. It was gentle and soft, just both of us enjoying the feeling of each other. It wasn't too long before Ciel deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our muscles wrestled slickly with each other. I loved making out with Ciel. It was one of my favorite parts of being together with him. In the beginning he hadn't been very good at kissing…but now…he was an expert.

Ciel gently pushed me back on the bed, sliding my nightshirt off. He somehow managed to do it so skillfully that we barely had to break the kiss. His hands roamed along my skin, all over my chest. They gently traced over my belly, tenderly drawing on the firm skin before venturing lower.

The best part of make up sex, in my opinion, was that it was equal parts sweet and sexy. The kisses were gentle, the touches light. But the kisses were steamy as well and the touches were hot. Not to mention it seemed like I wasn't the only one straining at my undershorts…

My lover rubbed my pulsing man – er – boyhood through my undershorts. Oh~ that felt so good~ He kissed along my neck, biting ever so gently. I let out a quiet moan, in the process of removing his nightshirt. His touches and kisses were so damn distracting…not to mention those teeth…

Ciel pushed my undershorts down and then shrugged off his nightshirt. He smiled at me. "I love you, Alois."

I blushed and smirked. "I love you, too. Can we get to fucking now? We haven't done it in months, need I remind you."

He chuckled. Ciel was in total badass-but-loving seme mode now. It was extremely…sexy. My member hardened further and I closed my eyes. Ciel began biting at my neck and collarbone again, his fingers trailing up my thigh.

"I think for that language…I get to tease you a bit more." Ciel smirked.

My eyes widened and I pouted. "Ciel, please! It's been so long…"

My love nodded. "I'm well aware, Alois." He brushed his fingers along my length, making me shiver. "That is why I won't tease for long." His fingers wrapped around me and stroked slowly. "Just long enough to get you ready."

I smiled. Another reason I loved Ciel. He reads me so well. A soft moan left me as his hand quickened. He began sucking on his fingers, watching my face as I watched him. He was so damn sexy…and to think, I once had to teach him what to do.

I gasped as he slowly pushed the first finger inside. It _has_ been a long time. It hurt a little…it hasn't hurt with Ciel since our first time together, when he was inexperienced. My eyes closed and I tried to relax, tries to focus only on the pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Ciel asked as he eased a second finger in.

I nodded. "I-it will be…" I smiled through the pain. "Push deeper."

"Alright." He complied with my request, kissing my face tenderly as he stretched me. The pain began to fade, especially when he _finally_ brushed that spot deep within me.

"Mn…Ciel…" I shivered, my eyes opening. "More…I-I'm ready."

Ciel smiled and continued preparing me, his movements a little faster as he added another finger. I stretched more easily for him now, my body relaxing at the familiar sensations. It's been so long, but it felt _so_ good…

Finally, Ciel paused. I could hear his breathing becoming shallow. He was getting impatient. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "Always ready for you."

Ciel removed his fingers carefully. "Okay. You're going to r-ride me. I did research. It's the best positions considering the baby." He looked away, blushing.

I blinked and giggled. "Sure thing." He looked so cute when he got all bashful like that.

Ciel and I exchanged places. I waited, positioned above his dick for a moment before slowly lowering to penetrate myself. I didn't move as fast or as deep as I normally would. One, because it had been so long since the last time I'd had a dick inside me. And two, because I didn't actually know if this would hurt my baby.

My loved closed his eyes. "Alois…" He sighed, a quiet pleased sound leaving him. Oh yeah. He was happy. This was a good idea.

I went as deep as I comfortably could, pausing to let my body adjust. I smiled. "S-so Ciel, how about that mn…w-weather we've been having?"

Ciel blinked at me and laughed. "I don't know. I'd say it's been pretty…hot." He smirked.

A light blush warmed my face and I giggled. "I would have to agree." Slowly, I raised myself and then lowered again. It didn't hurt that bad…in fact, it almost felt like normal. Grinning, I began moving on top of Ciel, building to a steady pace.

Ciel let out moans and gasps, clearly enjoying it. I don't blame him. It felt pretty damn amazing on my end as well. After a couple minutes, I could get close to the speed we usually did. I angled so that spot deep down was hit every time. Oh~ I'd missed this…

It wasn't long before both of us were panting and rocking against each other. We were close. _I_ was close…so…damn…close…

"C-Ciel…I'm a-almost…" I moaned, feeling the beginnings of my impending orgasm.

Ciel panted harshly. "M-me…too…together…"

A shiver ran through my body and all of my muscles clenched as a wave of pleasure crashed over me and turned my vision white. I barely heard my boyfriend's moan as he also reached his peak and came within me. We panted as I lied carefully on Ciel. His breathing was shallow. His asthma was acting up. It had been bad after the first few times, but he soon got used to the exertion…but it had been too long.

"Are you okay?" I asked sleepily.

Ciel forced a deep breath and nodded, coughing. "F-fine. You?"

A smile lifted my lips. "Perfect." I got off of Ciel to lie beside him, cuddling.

Ciel's breathing finally evened out as we snuggled with each other. He smiled. "I love you, Alois."

"I love you, too, Ciel." I nuzzled his shoulder, closing my eyes. A voice in the back of my head was yelling at me about something, but I was far too tired and too far gone to care. Content and satisfied, I soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can! In the meantime, please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
